Engel
by Boogieman13
Summary: Cuando tu acosador personal es asesinado, tu mejor amigo comienza a ser sospechoso por ello, un tipo con el pelo rosa intenta animarte y tu mejor amiga, aquella a la que creías muerta, vuelve para robarte un beso y llevarte con ella; ahí es cuando la Universidad pasa a ser un pasatiempo para ti, Lucy Heartfilia. AU.
1. Capítulo primero

**Se presenta Boogie-chan con una nueva historia: **_Engel._

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, si no, sólo tenéis que decírmelo. Planeo un fic largo, aún no sé cuántos capítulos, pero largo. **

**Y ahora, os dejo leer en paz. :)**

* * *

_Capítulo primero._

En la parada del autobús de la universidad, Lucy se colocó los enormes auriculares para acallar los comentarios que surgían siempre y de manera inevitable a sus espaldas. Ya casi le daban igual.

-Pobrecita, tiene que aguantar tanto…

-No sabría qué hacer en su lugar. Quizá me volaría la cabeza.

-¡Tanto en tan poco tiempo!

Le dio al botón de _play_ en su reproductor, ahogando los cuchicheos a su alrededor bajo los gritos de Axl Rose en _Welcome to the jungle._

Suspiró asqueada de la gente. No entendía qué les importaba a ellos su vida, qué les importaba a ellos si el coche de sus padres se había estrellado. En qué repercutía en sus vidas el hecho de que ahora ella fuese la gran heredera de una casa pequeña en la que no le esperaba nadie con un plato de comida caliente y una sonrisa. Bah, ellos no tenían ni idea de lo que Lucy sentía.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, señal de que quería entablar conversación con ella. Sonrió amargamente en su interior mientras se quitaba los auriculares de las orejas y giraba la cabeza para ver al sujeto que la molestaba.

Rogue Cheney. El chico moreno y fraternal que se sentaba siempre a su lado en clase de Derecho. El chaval le sonreía como si fuera su maldito hermano mayor.

-¿Quieres venir a casa a comer hoy, Lucy? –Decía sin soltar el agarre del hombro.– Mi madre siempre prepara estofado para 10 personas.

Lucy sabía que las intenciones de Rogue no iban más allá de la oferta de una familia cálida para alguien que acababa de perder a la suya. El moreno estaba coladito por otra chica de su clase de Psicología, a menudo le hablaba a Lucy de ella; Yukino, si no se equivocaba.

Sonrió, amablemente esta vez, y denegó la invitación de Rogue. El moreno la observó fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada, sabía que ella se encontraría más a gusto en la soledad de su casa, aunque no creía que aquel fuera el mejor remedio para superar la muerte de sus padres. No obstante, no dijo nada más y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos mañana, rubia, procura no comenzar un incendio con los ojos. –Lucy asintió levemente y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa.– Adiós.

"Rubia". No recordaba cuándo había sido la primera vez que la llamó de esa manera. Sólo recordaba que no le gustaba que lo hiciera. Quizá por eso Rogue estaba a punto de cambiarle su nombre por ese.

Volvió a colocarse los audífonos y se dio cuenta de que la canción que estaba escuchando había terminado y que en su lugar sonaba una mucho más deprimente. Pasó a la lista de reproducción y puso la que más la distrajera de sus pensamientos: _People=shit_, de Slipknot.

Ya, ya, ya. ¿Desde cuándo Lucy, la alegre florecilla del campo, escuchaba canciones tan ruidosas? ¿Por qué ya no escuchaba esas canciones de pop ligero que antaño la hacían sonreír? Fácil: había encontrado en el heavy metal la anestesia por la que sus sentidos rugían de necesidad. La música, mucho más pesada que la del pop, sugería sentimientos que la música de la radio no alcanzaba a vislumbrar siquiera. Además, las letras y las melodías eran, en líneas generales, mucho mejores.

Subió al autobús dispuesta a encontrar un lugar en el que sentarse y reanudar la lectura de la _Divina Comedia_ de Dante, pero parecía ser que la suerte no la acompañaba últimamente. De modo que se colocó de pie junto a un chico de pelo rosa que le sonaba vagamente por haberlo visto pasear por la universidad. Lucy miró por la ventana y subió a tope el volumen de la música para ni siquiera caer en la tentación de otear las conversaciones ajenas. Hacía tanto que no reía como las personas que estaban ahí.

Alguien metió la mano por el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Vociferó.

Siguiendo el recorrido desde la mano hasta el brazo y del brazo a la cara, pudo ver que la persona que le había manoseado el culo no era otra que el tocapelotas oficial de la universidad: Sting Eucliffe. Soltó un bufido demasiado audible y volvió a retirar los auriculares de sus orejas. El idiota de Eucliffe sonreía como un mono.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ese culito es mío, Heartfilia?

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el autobús frenó en un semáforo, provocando que cayera sobre el pecho del rubio pervertido, que se aseguró bien de poner las manos en las caderas de Lucy para cuando ella tropezase sobre él. Una vez estabilizada, se soltó del agarre que Sting le proporcionaba y lo miró con cara de mala leche.

-Eres un gilipollas, Eucliffe, más te vale dejar de acosarme o llamaré a la policía.

Una risotada retumbó por el autobús lleno de viajeros:

-No me hagas reír, Lucy. ¿Qué piensas decirles? –Entonces, imitó la voz de Heartfilia; o al menos lo intentó.– "¡Oh, jefe de policía Eucliffe! Su hijo Sting me ha tocado el culo en el autobús, deténgalo y hágalo pasar una noche en el calabozo". –Luego, regresó a su voz normal.– No me hagas reír. ¿O acaso vas a llamar a tus papis? Oh, espera... Están pudriéndose en el fondo del lago.

Eso bastó para que a Lucy no le importase que el autobús estuviera lleno, que ella estuviese de pie y que el chaval del pelo rosa a su lado no se hubiera perdido detalle de la amistosa conversación. Levantó la rodilla derecha lo más rápido que pudo y la dirigió a la entrepierna de Sting, causando un gran alboroto en todo el autobús y una apertura extremadamente grande de los ojos del rubio.

-Tienes razón, capullo, no puedo llamar a tus padres o a los míos, así que mejor me defiendo yo sola.

Bajó del transporte en la siguiente parada a pesar de que quedaba muy lejos de su casa, pero necesitaba caminar sola, respirar el nocivo aire de la ciudad y sumergirse de nuevo en su morfina particular: la música. Iba a ponerse los audífonos de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien atrapaba su mano y detenía el movimiento.

Comenzó a hablar incluso antes de darse la vuelta:

-Joder, Eucliffe, ¿no es suficientemente directo un rodillazo en las pelotas? Voy a tener que…

Se detuvo a mitad de la frase al darse cuenta de que no era Sting el que la seguía, sino el chico de pelo rosa del autobús. Sonreía como si le fuera la vida en ello, provocando en Lucy una extraña mueca en sus labios que podía identificarse difícilmente con una sonrisa.

-Nunca había visto a nadie ser tan dura con un tipo como ese, y menos a alguien como tú.

-¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué pasa, soy especial?

Aquello hizo que el chico riera de forma extraña. Lucy se preguntó si aquel sería uno de esos tipos sobre los que su padre le advirtió antes de entrar a la universidad. Se entristeció al recordar a su padre de nuevo.

-Eh, no pretendía ofenderte, lo siento. –Era raro que alguien se disculpase con ella. Más bien era raro que alguien hablase con ella.– Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, nunca te había visto bajar en esta parada.

Lucy estaba segura de que su cara era un poema. ¿Acaso él no sabía quién era ella? ¿No sabía que ella era Lucy Heartfilia, la chica huérfana de la que todo el mundo rumoreaba a sus espaldas que tenía la culpa de la muerte de sus padres? Se dio cuenta de que, mientras caminaban, Natsu le estaba tendiendo la mano.

-Encantada, Natsu. –Sonrió.– La verdad es que mi casa queda un poco lejos, sólo he bajado porque ese cerdo de Sting me estaba tocando demasiado los huevos.

Natsu volvió a reír, haciendo que Lucy se preguntase de nuevo qué mosca le había picado.

-Perdona que me ría, pero es tu culpa. –Lo miró con extrañeza.– Nunca había conocido a nadie tan malhablada como tú.

-Vaya, no sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o como un insulto. –Aseguró ella.

-Bah, no me hagas caso, sólo soy un pirado que estudia Medicina. Tantos libros me hacen daño en las neuronas. –Lucy soltó un risita.– ¿Y tú? –Ella le miró a la cara, sin saber qué le estaba preguntando exactamente.– ¿Qué estudias?

-Ah, eso. –Suspiró tranquila.– Estudio Criminología, aunque ser escritora es mi sueño frustrado. Quizá esta estúpida carrera me ayude a escribir buenos libros sobre asesinatos.

-Si no triunfas con los asesinatos, siempre puedes protagonizar películas de acción con Bruce Willis, ¿no crees?

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que acabaron frente a la casa vacía de Lucy, que había vuelto a su estado normal en cuanto visualizó la fachada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada, sólo que hemos llegado a mi casa. –De pronto, se dio cuenta de algo.– Oye, Natsu, ¿tu casa no está cerca de la parada dónde bajas?

Y él, como un tonto, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y sonrió, haciendo saber a la chica que se había olvidado por completo de su casa. Ambos miraron el reloj y abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos, al saber que habían pasado dos horas desde que salieron de la universidad. ¿Cómo podía haberse pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Ni siquiera el idiota molesto de Rogue conseguía que el tiempo volase tan rápido.

-Creo que voy a correr hasta mi casa –afirmó Natsu–, a no ser que a tus padres no les importe tener un invitado a la mesa.

A Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se obligó a ser fuerte y realizar una frase coherente.

-No creo que les importe mucho, Natsu. –Miró a los ojos verdes del chico, con los suyos aguados.– De hecho, creo que no suelen recibir visitas, sea donde sea que estén.

-¿Tus padres han…?

-Sí.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de que el llanto se apoderara por completo de ella mientras Natsu la envolvía entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos entendía la situación: Lucy, que no había mostrado sentimiento alguno delante de otra persona desde que sus padres murieron, estaba ahora llorando en el pecho de un chico al que había conocido ese mismo día, el chico con el cual había reído como nunca; y Natsu, que sentía que una fuerza ajena a él le empujaba a abrazar a aquella chica de la que no sabía ni su nombre y a protegerla de cualquier cosa.

-Lucy –susurró ella entre sollozos–, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia.

Esperaba algún tipo de rechazo por parte de Natsu al decirle su nombre, pero lo único que recibió fue un abrazo aún mayor rodeándola y una voz calmada y varonil que le suplicaba que dejase de llorar y le prometía que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Merezco reviews o mejor lo dejo estar? **

**¡Vosotros decidís! :3 **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**B**_oogie._


	2. Capítulo segundo

**¡Hey!**

**¿Cómo habéis estado? :) Yo he estado asistiendo a un curso sobre los Servicios de Inteligencia a nivel internacional y casi muero de amor. **

**Esta "intro" es básicamente para avisar sobre el funcionamiento de este fic. Subiré nuevos capítulos cada jueves, así que no desesperéis. Además, en este capítulo empieza lo bueno, el anterior fue una introducción breve. **

**Y gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de reviewear en el primer capítulo, y a los que han puesto esta historia en follow, fav o alerta. ¡Muchas gracias! **

**Ahora, os dejo leer, ¡espero que os guste! **

* * *

_Capítulo segundo._

Natsu olía tan bien.

Después de aquel arranque de sinceridad y sentimentalismo, Lucy había levantado la mirada del pecho de su acompañante y lo invitó a pasar y comer con ella, recibiendo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa.

Natsu desprendía tanto calor.

A penas sí había comida en la nevera, de modo que tuvieron que conformarse con una sopa de fideos y pollo y un poco de ensalada. Tenía que acordarse de hacer la compra.

Hablaban de todo, absolutamente de todo. En unas pocas horas Natsu ya sabía de Lucy su color, comida y canción favoritos, además del tipo de películas que le gustaba ver y la clase de chicos con los que nunca saldría. Y Lucy sabía que Natsu adoraba los dragones, el color rojo, el fuego y la comida picante, también le encantaban las películas de acción y, más que ser un escritor, prefería ser el que leía las historias. Aunque, si podía elegir, era de esos que esperaban a que se hiciera la película del libro. Natsu contaba un montón de cosas que a Lucy le parecían lo más gracioso que había escuchado en su vida, y Lucy contaba historias de su infancia que provocaban que Natsu soltase lágrimas de la risa.

De pronto, Lucy cayó en la cuenta de algo:

-¿Tus padres no van a cabrearse contigo por no haber llegado aún a tu casa?

Natsu sonrió más aún y se rascó la nuca mientras contestaba que sus padres estaban divorciados, y que su madre probablemente estuviese en algún lugar cerca de Europa del este, viajando con su compañía de teatro, mientras que su padre estaba en Estados Unidos cerrando tratos con importantes empresas. Viendo la cara de desconcierto de Lucy, se apresuró a explicar que él vivía en un apartamento en el centro de Magnolia que compartía con "un stripper pervertido"; apartamento pagado a distancia y a medias por los padres de ambos.

Luego, el sonido del timbre de la casa resonó por todas las habitaciones, provocando un escalofrío en la espalda de Lucy al recordar las visitas diarias de Rogue. Sonrió a Natsu y le rogó que no hiciese nada que pudiese acabar en pelea. Rogue era muy protector con Lucy, tanto que le recordaba al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

Natsu escuchó risas masculinas y maldiciones femeninas recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta llegar al salón en el que Lucy y él habían acabado jugando al Trivial. Dejó de inmediato la carta con la respuesta en cuanto la rubia y su acompañante estuvieron cerca de la sala, no quería que le pillaran haciendo trampas. Cuando ambos entraron, el muchacho comprobó lo que se temía: era el guardaespaldas de Lucy, Rogue Cheney. Él era más alto que ella, y parecía que estaba encantado con su enfado.

Al moreno le cambió la cara en cuanto divisó al chico sentado en el sofá de tela marrón: pelo rosa, sonrisa despreocupada y pinta de no tener un techo bajo el que dormir. Rogue pensó que ese tipo sólo quería aprovecharse de Lucy. Pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de ésta y la atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Nadie se iba a aprovechar de la atolondrada Heartfilia.

Ella, por su parte, se dedicaba a pasear la mirada entre los dos hombres que estaban en el salón. Estaba acostumbrada a que el idiota de Rogue la tratase como a su hermana pequeña, pero empezaba a pensar que lo que él quería era que su vida social fuese nula. Y el brazo sobre los hombros no hizo más que afirmar su teoría.

Decidió romper el agobiante silencio con una absurda presentación:

-Natsu, él es Rogue, que no te asusten sus pintas, sólo trata de acojonarte. –Cheney alzó una ceja, intentando dejar por tierra la advertencia de la rubia.– Rogue, ese es Natsu, el tipo que estaba a mi lado hoy en el autobús cuando he tenido que darle una paliza a Sting.

Natsu trató de sonreír, aunque Rogue le estaba poniendo difícil el encontrarse cómodo. Prefería estar a solas con Lucy, con su defensa lejos.

-No me digas que Eucliffe ha vuelto a molestarte –parecía bastante cabreado.

-No te preocupes, ya está casi domesticado. –Aprobó ella.– Esta vez sólo me ha tocado el culo.

Cheney sonrió satisfecho y Natsu casi podría jurar haber visto orgullo en sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de gente era aquella?

Rogue volvió a fijar su mirada rojiza en el pelirrosa, que se sintió impelido a espetar un "¿qué estás mirando?". Al final se contuvo, pero sólo porque Lucy le había pedido que no peleara. Ya se descargaría con el stripper cuando llegase a casa.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas? –Cuestionó el moreno.

-Natsu –fue lo único que salió de su boca, aunque su mente quería soltar cosas mucho peores y elaboradas.

Después, volvió a reinar el silencio y Lucy comenzó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea dejar que Natsu pasase tanto tiempo en su casa. Le daba miedo ver enfadado a Rogue.

-Trata bien a Lucy, Natsu. –Le tendió la mano blanquecina, que Natsu tomó confundido.– De lo contrario voy a tener que partirte la cara, y créeme, ya tengo suficiente con Sting.

-Rogue, eres un capullo –esta vez la que habló fue Lucy–, ¿no puedes empezar una relación con una conversación normal?

Cheney soltó la mano de Natsu y se giró hacia ella, sonriendo.

-No. Lo siento, rubia, es culpa tuya. –Lucy se señaló con cara de incredulidad.– Es porque tú no eres normal, y tengo que cuidarte.

La abrazó amistosamente y sin saber que Lucy tenía las mejillas rojas. Rogue era un imbécil que no se daba cuenta de que, si no le había pateado el culo ya, era precisamente porque le gustaba.

Cuando, dos horas y media después, Cheney salió de casa de la rubia, lo hizo sonriendo. Y es que no todos los días veía sonreír tantas veces seguidas a Lucy. Tal vez no fuese mala idea darle un poco de cancha al idiota de Natsu, ¿no?

El jefe de policía Eucliffe despertó ese día con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda de cabo a rabo. Su instinto policial no le había fallado ni una sola vez en veintisiete años, y él no creía en aquello de "para todo hay una primera vez". Y una mierda. Su olfato policíaco le había dicho que algo raro había con la muerte del matrimonio Heartfilia, y que la única hija del matrimonio sabía algo sobre ello. Y no cabía duda, sus sospechas iban por el buen camino.

Nunca olvidaría el día en el que interrogó a Lucy Heartfilia por primera vez.

La joven rubia lucía devastada, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y aspecto de no haber dormido en la última semana. Keith Eucliffe sintió que algo se desmoronaba en su interior. ¡Por Dios! Aquella era sólo una chiquilla de dieciséis años que acababa de perder a sus padres. Tenía la misma edad que su hijo, Sting.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de su cabeza le insistía en que las apariencias engañan. No tuvo más que recordar el caso de aquella pobre anciana que asesinó a dos niños inocentes varios años atrás.

Se plantó delante de Heartfilia y se preparó para escudriñarla atentamente durante todo el interrogatorio; cualquier movimiento, gesto o palabra podría desentrañar el misterio del supuesto accidente de Jude y Layla Heartfilia.

-Siento hacerte pasar por esto, Lucy –comenzó –, esto es parte del protocolo de actuación en casos como este. –La muchacha asintió débilmente.– Para descartar opciones, yo sé que tú sólo eres una víctima más del accidente. –Vio cómo la muchacha se estremecía, preparándose de nuevo para el llanto.– Vamos, Lucy, contéstame a unas preguntas, ¿quieres? –Disparó las preguntas una vez ella hubo asentido.– ¿Dónde estabas cuando el coche de tus padres cayó al fondo del lago?

-Con Lisanna en la heladería –susurró–, puede preguntarle a ella si quiere.

El jefe de policía Eucliffe sabía que no haría más preguntas de las necesarias, puesto que aquel interrogatorio era, en términos policiales, no autorizado. Sólo le preguntaría a la hermana menor de los Strauss si la situación lo requería.

-Bien, Lucy, tranquila. Ahora necesito saber qué pensabas sobre tus padres, ¿podrían haber tenido algún enemigo?

Era una pregunta peliaguda, Keith sabía que un paso en falso podría significar el cierre hermético de Lucy Heartfilia, que se encontraba en un estado mental bastante precario.

-¿Insinúa usted que la muerte de mis padre podría no ser un accidente, jefe Eucliffe? –Heartfilia alzó la ceja en un ademán inquietantemente lúcido para su situación.– En ese caso estaríamos pensando en lo mismo.

-¿Disculpa? –Eucliffe se encontraba impactado por el fuerte cambio de registro de Lucy. De repente parecía otra persona, una con una mente mucho más fría y calculadora.

-Me refiero a lo que usted ya sabe, jefe, mis padres no eran muy queridos entre los habitantes de este pueblucho de mala muerte.

Entonces Keith Eucliffe recordó los grandes montones de denuncias que habían recibido en la comisaría acusando al matrimonio Heartfilia de maltrato infantil y de pelear a gritos hasta tarde.

El jefe de policía abrió mucho los ojos, ¿podría ser que alguien quisiera ver de verdad muertos a los Heartfilia?

-No me sorprendería que alguien les desease la muerte –continuó la joven rubia–, yo misma lo hice hace unos años. –Eucliffe comenzó a sudar frío. Lucy Heartfilia no podía ser una psicópata.– Ya sabe lo de mis maltratos –el policía asintió sin decir nada y, de pronto, Heartfilia volvió a ser la joven destrozada que era al entrar–, ¿quién podría querer asesinar a mis padres?

Aquel día, Keith Eucliffe, jefe de policía y encargado del departamento de homicidios de la comisaría de Fiore, averiguó que Lucy Heartfilia sabía mucho más de lo que quería hacerles saber.

De vuelta al presente, y con el escalofrío aún en la espalda, el padre Sting recorrió el angosto pasillo de la casa que compartía con su único hijo y traqueó la puerta de la habitación de éste.

-Sting, levanta, holgazán. –Gritó.– Tus clases comienzan en menos de media hora, y tienes que echarle un vistazo a Heartfilia antes de que el chico Cheney se le pegue como una garrapata.

En efecto, Keith había pedido como favor a su hijo hacía dos años que estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de Lucy Heartfilia, y que intentase por todos los medios posibles volver a sacar a la luz su faceta psicótica. Todavía no habían obtenido resultados plausibles, pero Sting le había informado que la mayoría de alumnos la culpaban de la muerte de sus padres.

-¡Sting, arriba!

Su hijo no contestaba, y era extraño puesto que él solía despertarse al primer toque. De modo que se aventuró a la habitación, y la encontró vacía. Llamó al teléfono móvil de su hijo, pero sólo recibía como respuesta el desvío al buzón de voz.

-No seas gilipollas, Sting, no lo hagas.

Sting le había comentado la noche anterior que iba a ir a visitar la casa de Lucy esa misma noche. Keith le había prohibido hacerlo porque no confiaba en las facultades físicas de aquella muchacha. Y, como de costumbre, su hijo se había la prohibición por los huevos.

O eso creía.

Su teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar, y Eucliffe se apresuró a contestar.

-Capitán.

Era la voz de su segundo al mando en la comisaría: Laxus Dreyar. Coeficiente intelectual, 138. Edad, veinticuatro. Un genio en potencia.

-Laxus –saludó él.

-Tiene que venir lo más rápido que pueda al club Fairy Tail, es importante.

Sonaba preocupado y angustiado, de modo que el jefe de policía se puso el abrigo y partió en su Chevrolet Impala del 67 negro hacia el club del que Dreyar le había hablado.

Y cuando llegó, volvió a arrepentirse de haber entrometido a Sting en sus asuntos mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Sintió la mano de Laxus posicionarse sobre su hombro y un "lo siento" de fondo.

Un universitario llamado Natsu Dragneel había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo tirado sobre el césped aquella mañana temprano. Los paramédicos le diagnosticaron muerte súbita tras un fallo renal durante un coma etílico. Eucliffe sabía que aquello era imposible, su hijo no toleraba el alcohol.

Si descubría a Lucy Heartfilia detrás de todo aquello, él mismo iba a encargarse de que esa zorra cerrase los ojos para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco la muerte?**

**¡Juro que no quería matarlo! ¡Pero era necesario para la historia! Igual que el Ooc, sé que no suele gustar, ni siquiera a mí me gusta, pero mi vocación criminóloga me obliga a hacerlo. ¡Lo siento! **

**No contestaré reviews, porque tengo demasiados atrasados y me hago un lío con todos. Pero que conste que los leo TODOS y que me alegráis el día entero con uno de ellos. ¡Gracias! **

**Si tenéis preguntas, dudas o amenazas, las contestaré por aquí sin dudarlo: RecklessBoogie**

**Sí, me he hecho Twitter porque varias personas me lo han pedido. Ahí subiré información sobre mis historias y cosas que salgan de mi cabeza. **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	3. Capítulo tercero

_Capítulo tercero._

Cuando Lucy se enteró del suceso, aquella misma mañana durante una hora libre en la cafetería, a Natsu le pareció observar un brillo de esperanza en los ojos rojizos de su guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado asustado como para tomarse aquello en serio. ¿Acaso Rogue Cheney era capaz de alegrarse por la muerte de alguien? El pelirrosa trató de no pensar en ello por mucho más tiempo del necesario, ya tenía bastante con haber encontrado un cadáver por la mañana.

Por su parte, la rubia mostraba una expresión que era una mezcla perfecta entre compasión, tristeza y miedo. Natsu no supo muy bien por qué, pero tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla mientras ella lloraba.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas nunca aparecieron. Y era extraño, porque Dragneel, en las pocas semanas en las que conocía a Lucy, siempre había pensado que la chica sería de esas a las que les gusta aparentar ser duras, pero que en realidad no lo son. Quizá Lucy sí era una chica dura al fin y al cabo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, rubia? –Cuestionó el moreno.– Puedo llevarte a casa ahora si quieres, mi padre me ha dejado hoy el coche.

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a sonreír de modo que dejó claro a los dos chicos presentes que, en el fondo, estaba bien. Y ellos le sonrieron de vuelta fingiendo creerla.

Natsu sabía que las cosas _no_ estaban bien; Lucy había sufrido demasiado por la muerte de sus padres, y lo que menos necesitaba era otro cadáver más al que visitar.

De pronto, el teléfono móvil de Natsu, acompañado de la suave melodía de _Ruby Tuesday_, comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Se excusó delante de sus prácticamente nuevos amigos y salió fuera de la cafetería para contestar.

-¿Si?

-¿Natsu Dragneel? Al habla Keith Eucliffe, jefe de policía y miembro del departamento de homicidios de la comisaría de Magnolia, ¿le importaría que le hiciera una visita estar tarde a su casa? Se trata de un simple cuestionario, ya que usted descubrió el cadáver del joven.

Al principio, la mezcla de emociones y la voz profunda del jefe Eucliffe lo dejaron fuera de juego. No es que él fuese una brillante mente con una capacidad deductiva impresionante, pero, la primera vez que lo vio, no le pareció que Sting rezumase olor a alcohol; más bien olía a humo y a productos químicos. De modo que se obligó a contestar al detective lo antes posible. No quería verse envuelto en un interrogatorio donde él era el principal sospechoso.

-Claro, jefe Eucliffe, descuide. Puede pasarse por casa a partir de las cuatro.

-Hasta la vista, Dragneel.

Natsu iba a despedirse, pero el policía fue más rápido y cortó la llamada a tiempo. Genial, los de homicidios. Qué buena noticia, la muerte de Sting no había sido un accidente, lo que no hacía más que aumentar sus sospechas. Y eso que su día no había hecho más que empezar.

Cuando volvió a la cafetería con Rogue y Lucy, ésta le preguntó por la llamada. Él, sin saber muy bien por qué, mintió descaradamente y les dijo que tan sólo había sido su compañero de piso para recordarle que esa tarde les visitaría el fontanero. ¿Es que no se fiaba de ellos?

Por supuesto que confiaba en Lucy, el que no se había ganado el acuerdo de confidencialidad era Cheney. Aún le escamaba ese retazo de esperanza en sus ojos al oír hablar de la muerte de Sting.

Sting. ¿Cuál era su apellido? Mierda, ¿cómo era?

-¿Qué pasa, Natsu? –Preguntó Lucy.– Llevas un rato con el ceño fruncido, si sigues así no vas a poder desfruncirlo, idiota.

Dragneel sonrió a su compañera y le comentó su gran duda, olvidándose por un momento del perro guardián de Rogue.

-Nada, es sólo que no consigo recordar el apellido de Sting. Los paramédicos me lo han repetido como diez veces, aunque, la verdad, no les estaba haciendo mucho caso.

-Eucliffe. –Espetó Cheney con desdén.– Sting Eucliffe. Quizá esa rata borracha esté mejor muerta.

-¡Rogue! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Aseguró la rubia.– No está bien alegrarse de la muerte de alguien, aunque sea de alguien como Eucliffe.

Aunque Natsu ya había dejado de estar atento a la conversación desde la intervención estelar de Rogue Cheney.

Eucliffe. Sting Eucliffe. Keith Eucliffe. Jefe de policía Eucliffe.

Joder, así que no sólo iba a vérselas con el jefe de policía de la comisaria de Magnolia, sino que, además, era el inspector jefe del departamento de homicidios. Y, ah, sí, también era el padre cabreado del cadáver que había encontrado por la mañana.

El mundo te sonríe, ¿eh, Dragneel?

._.

La casa de Natsu Dragneel era enorme, con ventanales a lo largo de toda la parte superior de la fachada color cemento. Una puerta robusta de madera y unas cuantas ventanas discretas era toda la decoración de la parte inferior. Sin jardín, pero con dos plazas de aparcamiento, de las cuales sólo una estaba ocupada por un Dodge Challenger de color azul oscuro. El jefe de policía aparcó su Impala del 67 negro en la plaza libre.

Mientras esperaba a que alguien abriese la puerta, su mente de detective no pudo evitar comenzar a reflexionar. Dos plazas de aparcamiento indicaban que, posiblemente, el joven Dragneel compartiese aquella mini mansión con alguien más. Además, sabía de sobra que el chaval de pelo rosa no tenía carné de conducir, por lo tanto, aquel Dodge sería de su compañero o compañera de "piso". Alguien que entendía de coches, supuso, porque aquel modelo era una auténtica joya del automovilismo americano. ¿Su padre, quizás?

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados rápidamente cuando un joven moreno, aparentemente de la misma edad que Dragneel, abrió bruscamente la puerta y se lo quedó mirando con avidez y una ceja levantada a modo de petición de identificación. A Keith no le quedó más remedio que presentarse como el jefe de policía, mostrando su placa al joven y pidiendo la aparición del muchacho pelirrosa.

Por su parte, el joven moreno, que vestía únicamente bermudas vaqueras a pesar de encontrarse en pleno mes de Marzo, se presentó como Gray Fullbuster, compañero de casa de Natsu Dragneel y estudiante de segundo año de Medicina. A su lado apareció de inmediato una joven de pelo azul a la que el jefe Eucliffe conocía de sobra: Juvia Loxar, huérfana a los tres años, transferida al orfanato Phantom a esa misma edad, donde sufrió abusos por parte tanto de sus compañeros, como de sus cuidadores; consiguió salir de ahí a los dieciséis años junto a otro de sus compañeros y, juntos, comenzaron el instituto financiados por el Estado hasta que obtuvieron la mayoría de edad y consiguieron un trabajo con el que pagar sus estudios universitarios. Si Keith Eucliffe conocía tan bien el caso era porque había estado dirigiéndolo mientras trabajaba en el departamento de protección al menor. Los hematomas que la joven le mostró durante aquel tiempo seguían dándole escalofríos por las noches.

-Disculpad, ¿falta mucho para que Dragneel llegue? Este no es un trabajo que me deje mucho tiempo libre, como sabréis.

-Oh, por supuesto, jefe. –Respondió seriamente Fullbuster.– Debería estar ya aquí.

-Natsu-san estaba terminando un trabajo sobre la osteoporosis, Juvia ya le ha avisado de que está usted aquí, Eucliffe-san.

El policía asintió como agradecimiento a la siempre servicial Loxar. Un escalofrío volvió a recorrer su espalda cuando recordó las lesiones que esos monstruos de Phantom le causaron. Gracias a Dios que aquel orfanato ya estaba cerrado.

Una cabellera rosa apareció de repente por las escaleras, corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Disculpe la tardanza, jefe Eucliffe –un mal recuerdo azotó su mente en aquel momento, sólo Heartfilia lo había llamado de aquel modo–, ya sabe, la universidad es muy exigente. –Entonces, se percató de algo.– ¿Acaso este par de idiotas no le ha invitado a entrar?

-Juvia no sabía si sería lo correcto porque esta no es su casa y Gray-sama no lo ha hecho. Disculpen, Natsu-san, Eucliffe-san.

Keith desechó la disculpa de la joven con un movimiento de mano mientras el joven Dragneel le revolvía el pelo azul con su mano derecha.

El salón también tenía las paredes de cemento. No obstante, no dejaba de tener cierta aura de desorden que hacía el lugar mucho más confortable de lo que parecía desde fuera. Tanto el sofá de cuatro plazas como el sillón eran de cuero marrón, sin embargo, habían sido cubiertos por mantas de color blanco, el mismo que el de la alfombra, lo que le daba mayor sensación de comodidad. La televisión estaba acompañada de un equipo de sonido 5.1, sostenidos ambos por muebles color caoba con las puertas de cristal transparente. Las paredes estaban decoradas con póster enormes de los grupos favoritos de ambos jóvenes: The Rolling Stones, Deep Purple, Queen y Elvis Presley, entre otros. Keith sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al recordar que aquellos también habían sido los artistas favoritos de su hijo. Se sentó en el sillón, frente a los tres jóvenes que lo hicieron en el sofá.

-Bien, como sabréis, estoy aquí para hablar contigo, Natsu, sobre la muerte de Sting Eucliffe.

-Juvia siente mucho la muerte de su hijo, Eucliffe-san –el policía sólo asintió levemente.

-Dime, Dragneel, ¿sobre qué hora encontraste el cadáver? Trata de ser lo más breve y conciso posible, por favor.

-Sobre las ocho menos cuarto de esta misma mañana, señor.

-¿Estaba… Muerto cuando lo encontraste?

-Sí, señor. Lo lamento.

-Está bien, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Verdad? –Natsu lo miró con horror en sus facciones y negó violentamente.– Tranquilo, no eres sospechoso de nada. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que me preocupa. Sé que últimamente has estado juntándote con Heartfilia y Cheney, y he oído por ahí que ese par le tenía bastantes ganas a mi hijo.

-¿Insinúa que alguno de esos dos ha podido hacerle algo a su hijo, Eucliffe-san? –Preguntó Juvia, fría.– Lo que Juvia quiere decir es que es bien sabido que esos tres se llevaban bastante mal, y que más de una vez Lucy tuvo que poner a su hijo en su sitio. Pero de ahí a matarle hay un buen trecho. Además, ¿qué le hace pensar que ha sido un asesinato? Los paramédicos dijeron que fue muerte por fallo renal.

Keith no pudo menos que sorprenderse. Vaya con Dragneel, los mantenía bien al tanto de todo.

-Tranquila, chica. Tengo mis razones más allá de la venganza personal por la muerte de mi hijo. –Aseguró.– Recuerda que, ante todo, soy policía, y no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos se entrometan en el caso. Aunque tenga ganas de llorar y de matar a varias personas. Además –continuó–, os aseguro que esa pareja, Cheney y Heartfilia, no son lo que aparentan, tened mucho cuidado con ellos.

-Jefe Eucliffe –esta vez fue Dragneel el interventor–, cuando encontré a su hijo, no olía a alcohol, créame. Me fío bastante de mi olfato, y puedo asegurarle que el cuerpo de su hijo apestaba a productos químicos.

-Cualquiera podría haber atiborrado a su hijo de agentes nefrotóxicos, es decir, aspirinas, y haber causado un fallo renal agudo en el cuerpo de Sting. –Keith abrió mucho los ojos; le interesaba la teoría que estaba exponiendo Fullbuster.– Más adelante, antes del fallecimiento absoluto, la persona en cuestión podría haber introducido varios tipos de bebidas alcohólicas en el sistema cardiovascular de su hijo, para así camuflar el rastro de las aspirinas e inducir a Sting al coma etílico. Además, eso serviría para confundir a los paramédicos, que no tienen el material necesario para detectar este tipo de cosas.

-¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso, Fullbuster? –Keith luchaba internamente por no llorar. Si aquella teoría era cierta, su hijo había sufrido una muerte más horrible de lo que él podía llegar a imaginar.

-Recuerde que estudio Medicina, jefe Eucliffe, este tipo de cosas no se me suelen pasar por alto. Si quiere comprobar mi versión, puede pedir esa autopsia a la que no pensaba acceder.

De pronto, la mirada de Natsu se ensombreció.

-Sin embargo, señor, no creo que Lucy Heartfilia esté detrás de esto.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Además –señaló a Gray–, ¿cómo sabes tú que me he negado a la autopsia de Sting? –Esos chavales estaban empezando a asustarle. Habían hecho más averiguaciones ellos solos en una mañana que todo un departamento de homicidios en el mismo tiempo.

-Lucy parecía realmente afectada por ello esta mañana, cuando me ha llamado. No creo que sea tan buena actriz como para aparentar esa seriedad y esa compasión. –Natsu levantó la mirada y fijó su vista en la mirada de Keith.– Tampoco me preocuparía por Cheney, aunque sí pondría algunos hombres tras él, para asegurarnos. –¿Cuándo se había transformado en un genio con olfato policial?– No pretendo decirle cómo hacer su trabajo, señor, pero sí le estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda, y la de Gray y Juvia, para hacer esta investigación mucho más llevadera para usted.

Ambos interpelados asintieron, y Keith Eucliffe estuvo a punto de levantarse y abrazarlos para darles las gracias. Sin embargo, ya se las daría cuando resolviesen el caso y desenmascarasen al culpable. Por lo pronto, no le iba a quitar el ojo de encima de Heartfilia y a Cheney, por muchas advertencias que hubiera obtenido por parte de Dragneel. Esos dos no eran trigo limpio.

Cuando, dos horas después de su llegada, el jefe de policía Eucliffe partió rumbo a su solitario departamento, no pudo evitar pensar que este era un caso sumamente complicado si la teoría de Fullbuster era cierta. ¿Quién no podía conseguir aspirinas y bebidas alcohólicas hoy en día?

Se preparó mentalmente para una larga noche de llamadas a Laxus, al departamento de homicidios y a la forense, Levy McGarden.

* * *

**Boogie-chan con un nuevo y larguísimo capítulo que espero que os haya gustado. :D **

**Como prometí, otro jueves en el que actualizo el fic. **

**¿Qué tal, os va gustando? ¿Qué os parece la teoría de Gray? **

**¡Nuevos personajes, más misterio! **

**Muchas gracias por reviewear, favear y followear. :3 **

**¡Ah! No olvidéis que me he hecho twitter por vosotros: (Arroba) RecklessBoogie**

**¿Merezco reviews? :)**

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie._


	4. Capítulo cuarto

_Capítulo cuarto._

Rogue Cheney se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y con dos mujeres pululando por su mente. La primera, obviamente, era Lucy Heartfilia. La segunda era Yukino Aguria, esa muchacha de pelo blanco y cara angelical que le había robado su primer beso.

Lucy era la oscuridad de Rogue; Yukino era su luz.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que la imagen de Lucy aquella misma mañana regresara a su mente cada vez que intentaba rememorar su beso con Aguria. Esa mirada triste, deprimida y compasiva le estaba matando por dentro. ¿Por qué la entristecía la muerte de un ser tan repugnante como Eucliffe?

De acuerdo, Cheney había sido el mejor amigo de Sting hasta hacía unos años, pero eso no implicaba que tuviera que sentir su muerte. Eucliffe se había transformado en una persona despreciable que no merecía ni compasión ni llanto por su muerte. No entendía como Lucy, el objeto de las burlas y acosos de aquella rata, podía sentir compasión hacia él. Quizá estaba actuando. Rogue conocía a Heartfilia mejor que nadie, y sabía que ella deseaba tanto la muerte de Sting como él.

El chico moreno golpeó la pared en la que apoyaba la cabeza con furia. ¿Por qué se había tenido que convertir en un gilipollas? Ese estúpido rubio podría haberse convertido en la persona que ayudaría a Lucy a salir del agujero en el que estaba sumida desde la muerte de sus padres, ¡pero no! Él tenía que convertirse en un hijo de puta deleznable.

Estaba mejor muerto.

De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el crujido que producía la vieja puerta de madera de su habitación al abrirse. Levantó la vista y observó cómo la morena cabellera de su madre aparecía bajo el marco. Por un momento, Rogue quedó pensativo, compadeciéndose de su pobre madre, que había quedado abatida tras la noticia de la muerte de Sting; ella lo quería como a un segundo hijo, y nunca había aprobado la absurda, según ella, pelea que mantuvieron durante dos años.

-Tienes visita.

Una cabeza blanquecina se asomó tímidamente y sonrió.

-Hola, Rogue.

Yukino Aguria avanzaba al interior de la habitación de manera tierna y coqueta. El joven sonrió, pensando que su cabeza podría tomarse un respiro del caso Eucliffe.

La muchacha contempló asombrada la vieja y a la vez moderna habitación de Rogue. Las paredes, anteriormente blanquecinas, rezumaban un color amarillento que sólo se conseguía con los años y estaban adornadas con póster de The Police y una bandera de Bruce Sprignsteen. Aparte de eso, la única decoración consistía en un escritorio de madera oscura con un ordenador portátil encima y varios papeles desparramados a su lado, un armario del mismo color y puertas grandes y un ventanal enorme al lado de la cama de sábanas grises. Era algo espartana, pero contenía esa esencia característica de Rogue que le encantaba.

-¿Quieres sentarte o prefieres permanecer ahí de pie? –Ella asintió levemente y tomó asiento al lado del moreno, encima de la cama.– ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, sólo estaba aburrida en casa. –Rogue alzó una ceja morena, señal de que no la creía del todo. Yukino suspiró y le contó la verdad.– La verdad es que no paraba de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que me has contado acerca de Sting, Lucy y ese chico nuevo, Natsu, y me ha entrado miedo. –El chico posó la mano sobre la suya y la instó a continuar.– ¿Y si algo así nos sucediese a nosotros? Me refiero a ti o a mí. –Lo miró a los ojos.– No quiero que te pase nada, Rogue.

Aguria bajó la mirada. No tenía la más mínima intención de mostrarle su sonrojo al chico al que había besado aquella misma mañana. Esperaba que pillase la indirecta.

La fría mano que Rogue mantenía sobre la suya se tensó y Yukino alzó la vista. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico sonrojado y con mirada decidida que, pese a todo, parecía mantener un arduo debate interno.

-¿Estás bien?

Él se dedicó a mirarla por unos instantes, ensombreciendo la mirada. Luego sonrió de una manera que helaría la sangre a cualquiera y afianzó aún más su agarre en la mano de Yukino.

-A la mierda las consecuencias.

Entonces tomó la barbilla de Aguria y la observó sonrojarse, cerrar los ojos y tomar más fuerte la mano de Rogue.

._.

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, ni por qué corría desde que había salido de casa. Lo único que Lucy Heartfilia tenía en mente era llegar lo más pronto posible a casa de Cheney sin que nadie le viese hacerlo. Sabía que el departamento de Homicidios le seguía la pista a ella y a Rogue desde hacía unas semanas porque Natsu se lo había dicho aquella misma tarde, cuando se vieron en el parque.

El jefe Eucliffe sospechaba de ambos, ¿y qué? No es como si investigándolos fuesen a encontrar algo. Si algo le había enseñado el cabrón de su padre era que los Heartfilia escondían bien sus secretos. No obstante, no estaba tan segura de Rogue. Tenía que avisarle de que los estaban investigando. Además, necesitaba hablar con él sobre Sting.

La casa de Cheney se encontraba a cuatro manzanas de la suya, y era bastante más grande que el piso de 63 metros cuadrados en el que vivía ella. Se quedó estática enfrente de la fachada de ladrillo con cuatro ventanas que rebosaban familiaridad y vitalidad. Añoraba una familia, una de verdad. Traqueó la puerta de roble macizo y la señora Cheney la recibió con amabilidad y tristeza reflejadas en su rostro.

Lucy siempre había admirado a Joanne Cheney por su carácter afable y su don para arreglar momentos en los que todo parecía acabado. Cuando sus padres murieron y Rogue le ofreció su casa como segundo hogar, la señora Cheney se encargó de hacer la carga de Lucy un poco más liviana. Además, fue la única en toda Magnolia, exceptuando a Rogue y ahora a Natsu, que confió en que ella no tenía la culpa de la trágica muerte de sus padres. Sin embargo, parecía acabada desde que Rogue y Sting discutieron y dejaron de ser amigos. El único problema que no pudo solucionar, y ahora estaba muerto.

-Pasa, Lucy, Rogue está en la habitación.

-Gracias, señora Cheney. Es tarde, me iré pronto.

Joanne sonrió y pasó una mano cálida por la cabeza de Lucy, que sonrió de vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la habitación de su mejor amigo a través de las escaleras enmoquetadas. Como siempre, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin llamar antes. Rogue siempre estaba solo, y a ella le revoloteaban mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estaban a solas en aquel cuarto.

No estaba solo.

Una chica, que a duras penas logró identificar como Yukino Aguria, estaba sentada en la cama de Rogue Cheney, con una mano sobre un brazo del moreno y la otra sobre sus propias piernas. Él la mantenía sujeta por la barbilla y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados para profundizar el beso. Heartfilia abrió mucho los ojos y giró sobre sí misma para evitar que Cheney visualizase sus lágrimas, no sin antes darse cuenta de cómo ambos se separaban bruscamente.

-Seguid a lo vuestro. –Chilló.– Yo ya me iba, sólo quería ver si estabas bien, Rogue. ¡Adiós!

Tan rápido como había entrado, salió. No soportaba ver cómo la besaba, cómo la tocaba. Se maldijo a sí misma por su inoportunidad y porque las lágrimas no dejaron de azotar su cara incluso cuando miró a Joanne Cheney a la cara para despedirse. La mujer se limitó a sonreírle con compasión. Lo que le faltaba. Odiaba la compasión, y más si venía de aquella mujer. Su hijo era un desequilibrado mental, por amor de Dios. Lucy no necesitaba su compasión.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de dónde estaba, se encontró a sí misma sentada sobre la orilla de un puente, con el teléfono móvil en la oreja y la voz de Natsu Dragneel al otro lado. Lloraba, moqueaba y le suplicaba que fuese a recogerla, que Yukino le había robado a Rogue y que se sentía demasiado sola como para no tener a alguien a su lado. Le gritó que lo necesitaba, a él y a sus abrazos.

Natsu, al otro lado del teléfono, sintió la desesperación de Lucy en sus propias carnes. Tenía que salvarla, sacarla de aquel puente y ofrecerle la familia que se le había negado.

Antes de pedirle a Gray que lo llevase hasta donde se encontraba Heartfilia, apuntó el nombre de la chica que había mencionada. Yukino.

._.

La noche era profunda y estrellada cuando Yukino Aguria abandonó la casa de Rogue Cheney con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. La interrupción de Lucy no hizo más que aumentar su deseo de besar a Rogue, de amarlo y de alejarlo de la mala influencia que ejercía la rubia sobre _su chico._

Aquella noche había descubierto que Cheney podía llegar a ser un muchacho dulce y cariñoso, leal e inocente. Era la sombra de Heartfilia la que lo convertía en un chico solitario y lúgrube, parecido a un personaje de Tim Burton. De todas formas, eso ya no le preocupaba a Aguria, ya que ella iba a encargarse de liberar a Rogue Cheney de las sombras. Incluso si aquello implicaba eliminar a sus amigos.

A Lucy.

Un resplandor. Una sombra detrás de ella. La estaban siguiendo. ¿Pero quién? Y ¿por qué?

Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, notando que la sombra la perseguía al mismo ritmo. Apretó su bolso contra el pecho, respiró profundo y comenzó a correr. Aquello no era lo que su padre le había aconsejado que hiciese en caso de persecución; él le había advertido que debía permanecer tranquila, como si no supiese que estaban ahí, y que marcase rápido a la policía.

Pero Yukino no podía hacer eso, no tenía la suficiente sangre fría. Sólo podía correr y recrear en su mente el rostro del hijo del jefe de policía Eucliffe, Sting. Al principio pensó que había muerto después de haberse corrido una buena juerga. Se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que los rumores eran ciertos.

Sting Eucliffe había sido asesinado.

Y ahora Aguria iba a correr la misma suerte.

Olvidó a Cheney y volvió la vista para intentar reconocer a su persecutor. Imposible. No podía ni siquiera aventurar si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer. Demasiada ropa.

Una piedra se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola tropezar y caer estrepitosamente. Notó la gravilla raspando sus codos y sus manos y cómo una piedra afilada rasgaba su rostro. Lágrimas acudieron a sus mejillas y observó de cerca el rostro de la Muerte.

-¡No! –Gritó a la vez que abría los ojos. Le había reconocido.– No lo hagas, venga. Déjame ir, no se lo voy a decir a nadie, lo prometo.

Sollozaba incontrolablemente. No podía morir en sus manos, simplemente no podía.

-Adiós, Yukino. –Canturreó.– Saluda a Sting de mi parte.

La última cosa que Yukino Aguria sintió antes de desvanecerse fue una jeringuilla fría y metálica incrustarse en su piel.

* * *

**¿Yuhu?**

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! **

**Debía haber subido el jueves pasado, pero tuve un bloqueo impresionante y no se me ocurría nada. **

**Soy lo peor. Perdonadme.**

**¡Avisé por Twitter (ReckleesBoogie)! **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Y que no me matéis. **

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Se despide hasta el próximo jueves,**

**B**_oogie._


	5. Capítulo quinto

**¡Aviso importante al final!**

* * *

_Capítulo quinto._

El timbre del teléfono móvil del jefe de policía Eucliffe resonó por toda la comisaría, notificando a todos los presentes que un mensaje acababa de entrar en la bandeja de entrada del inspector. Las facciones serias y duras se transformaron en una mueca de enfado y preocupación capaces de poner en pie a todo el departamento.

-¿Qué sucede, jefe?

La voz profunda de Laxus Dreyar rebotó en las frías paredes de cemento de la sala de ordenadores dedicada al caso. Era el único capaz de mantener la compostura ante una situación como aquella.

Keith Eucliffe suspiró brevemente, recobrando de golpe su pose autoritaria. Miró a Dreyar con los ojos fríos e inexpresivos y habló con una voz de características similares a las de su mirada:

-Un mensaje de Dragneel. –Reveló.– Prepara tres patrullas y buscad a Yukino Aguria por toda Magnolia. Encárgate de dirigirlas y visita la casa de Rogue Cheney. –Al ver la interrogación escrita en las caras de sus hombres, especificó–. Esa chica podría morir esta noche, lo más probable es que ya lo haya hecho. No os retraséis.

._.

El mensaje que Natsu había enviado al jefe Eucliffe era breve y conciso, iba al grano.

_Yukino Aguria._

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo de toda la vida, Gray Fullbuster, y notó la concentración y la seriedad del asunto en sus facciones, ya de por sí duras. Gray podía ser un stripper que se desnudaba en cualquier parte, pero si algo había aprendido de él durante el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos era que no existía nadie más confiable en toda la Tierra. Sabía cuándo se le necesitaba y cuándo sobraba.

Y ahora lo necesitaba como el pez al agua.

En el asiento trasero, detrás de Gray, se encontraba sentada Juvia con los ojos dirigidos al frente, observando la lejanía de la noche por el parabrisas del Dodge de Fullbuster. Natsu la encontraba especialmente pensativa esa noche. Ella y el chico pelirrosa se quedaron hablando hasta tarde la noche que desvelaron sus hipótesis al jefe Eucliffe. La conversación había girado en torno a la muerte de Sting y el reciente temor de Juvia a que algo similar ocurriese con alguno de ellos tres; ella no deseaba verse envuelta en nada peligroso. Apreciaba la nueva vida que se le había concedido junto a Gray, y atesoraba a sus amigos, entre los cuales Dragneel figuraba como el primero de la lista. Aquella noche Natsu revoloteó el pelo azul con su mano cálida y le aseguró que no debía preocuparse por nada, que el futuro la iba a obsequiar con tres hijos preciosos apellidados Fullbuster y un medio hermano pelirrosa.

Ahora ya no estaba tan segura de eso, mucho menos de lo último. Natsu se estaba implicando demasiado en el caso; demasiado inmiscuido en el tema de salvar a Lucy Heartfilia como para darse cuenta de que estaba poniendo en peligro su vida. Y, puesto que nunca encontrarías a Fullbuster sin Dragneel, también estaba arriesgando la vida de Gray.

-Natsu-san.

La voz de Lockser sonaba desalmada, triste y tímida, como si no estuviese segura de lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-¿Ocurre algo, Juvia?

-Todo el que rodea a Lucy-san corre peligro. –Murmuró.– Juvia tiene miedo de que Natsu-san se implique demasiado y acabe herido o algo peor. Juvia no quiere nada de eso.

-¿Cómo va a morir este cabeza hueca?

La voz de Gray sonaba demasiado frívola como para que alguno de los pasajeros del coche le creyese. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que todo ese asunto fuese una buena idea.

._.

Laxus Dreyar conducía el coche patrulla a una velocidad ligeramente por encima de lo permitido. Fried Justine, su compañero de patrulla, lo miraba nervioso por el rabillo del ojo y a Dreyar no podría importarle menos. El inspector Eucliffe había puesto una expresión bastante seria mientras daba las órdenes, especialmente cuando le indicó que su misión era visitar la residencia Cheney.

Lo que menos le importaba ahora era el puto límite de velocidad.

Diez minutos después de salir del departamento de Homicidios se encontraban frente a la típica casa familiar de los Cheney. La encargada de abrir la puerta fue una mujer de estatura media, sonrisa afable y mirada de cansancio.

-Buenas noches, somos del departamento de Homicidios de Magnolia. –La voz de Laxus era firme y determinante, había hecho aquello demasiadas veces como para venirse abajo.– ¿Rogue Cheney se encuentra en casa?

-¿Ha pasado algo malo, agentes?

Dreyar echó un vistazo a Justine. Era relativamente nuevo en el cuerpo de policía, y un novato en Homicidios. No podía esperar que fuese todo un profesional en los escasos tres meses que llevaba en el departamento.

-¿Es usted Joanne Cheney? –La mujer de mediana estatura asintió con miedo.– Como sabrá, la situación es un poco difícil desde el desgraciado accidente que sufrió el joven Eucliffe –Laxus sólo estaba tanteando el terreno, observando con detenimiento el rostro cada vez más afligido de la madre de Rogue–, tampoco es que nos haga mucha ilusión decirle esto, señora, pero me temo que vamos a tener que llevarnos a Rogue a comisaría.

La mujer alzó la mirada entre sorprendida y asustada, con una mano tapando su boca y la otra en el pecho. Dreyar sabía lo que pasaba por su mente; seguramente no iban a dejar que se llevasen a su "niño del alma" tan fácilmente. La mirada se transformó en una amenaza, una clara advertencia de que no les iba a permitir entrar en su casa, y mucho menos llevarse a su hijo en la parte de atrás de un coche de policía, como si de un vulgar ladrón se tratase.

Laxus sonrió con sorna, esas situaciones le resultaban bastante entretenidas. Por su parte, la cara de Fried denotaba ansiedad; estaba claro que él no concordaba con la visión del policía rubio.

-Señora Cheney –Dreyar sonaba autoritario–, su hijo es sospechoso del asesinato de Sting Eucliffe. Probablemente también del de la joven Yukino Aguria. –La miró a los ojos.– No crea que no la entiendo, pero necesito llevarme a su hijo a comisaría para poder demostrar su inocencia.

-¿Acaso piensa que mi hijo no es culpable? –Laxus supo en ese momento que había dado en el clavo.

-Por supuesto, Joanne. –La tranquilizó colocando una mano sobre el diminuto hombro de la mujer morena.– Pienso que detrás de todo esto sólo puede haber una mente psicópata, o bien una serie de desgraciados accidentes. Sin embargo necesito a su hijo para eliminar toda sospecha sobre él.

La mano de la señora Cheney se desplazó desde su rostro hasta su pecho, la zona del corazón, e invitó a los dos agentes a entrar mientras ella subía a avisar al joven. Laxus notó el asombro de Justine y sonrió con sorna.

-Tranquilo, novato. Algún día a ti te saldrá tan bien como a mí. Bueno, quizá esté exagerando, pero lo conseguirás hacer bien.

Se quedaron observando ambos el agradable salón, con las paredes empapeladas con dibujos y cuadros que, según parecía, eran obra del chico. Dos suaves sofás de tela de algún color pastel perdido entre el amarillo y el marrón, una televisión de los noventa y una mesa pequeña madera para servir el café de las visitas constituían la delicada y sencilla decoración que el matrimonio Cheney –o al menos la mujer– habían dispuesto para la sala. Laxus desechó el teléfono móvil a su lado en un sofá, y Fried Justine se mantuvo sentado en el otro con una postura bastante poco relajada.

No era que no se conociesen, porque habían sido grandes amigos en el instituto. No obstante, Laxus Dreyar entró al cuerpo mucho antes que él, mientras que Fried había tenido que terminar una carrera universitaria para poder optar a una plaza que no involucrase la escala básica de la policía. Dreyar había sido toda su vida un triunfador, y Justine siempre había sido "el mejor amigo", el tipo que tiene que luchar por lo que desea, que tiene que sacrificar todo por su sueño. A veces, Laxus se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida si hubiese sido como la de su compañero de pelo largo. Siempre acababa con la misma conclusión: no habría llegado a donde estaba actualmente. Sabía que dependía por completo de su suerte antes de ingresar en el cuerpo de policía; a pesar de todo, ahora sabía cosas que nunca había considerado siquiera, y su vida era mucho más fácil que la del resto. ¿Por qué preocuparse por algo que nunca había sucedido?

De pronto, ambos agentes escucharon un correteo intenso que bajaba de las escaleras enmoquetadas. Joanne Cheney apareció en el salón de la casa, con la mirada agitada y una fina capa de sudor nervioso que le recorría todo el rostro.

-Rogue no está.

._.

Lucy miraba al oscuro horizonte, la Luna mezclándose fríamente con las aguas tranquilas del río que atravesaba Magnolia. Imágenes turbias aterrorizaban su mente. No quería estar sola, no podía estar sola _de nuevo_. Sabía lo que era la soledad, la había sufrido durante toda su vida.

Rogue había aparecido en su vida como un milagro, como lo que ella necesitaba. Nunca le había importado que le hablase de esa tal Yukino, Lucy no la conocía y no veía en ella una amenaza. Sólo era una amiga de Cheney. Le gustaba pensar que, en el fondo, Rogue estaba enamorado de ella y no de Aguria.

Pero ¡no! Esa chica tenía que aparecer con su rostro de ángel, su cabello plateado y su aura alegre y feliz. Cómo deseaba matarla con sus propias manos.

Lo deseaba tanto como lo había hecho con sus padres.

Una sonrisa fugaz atravesó sus labios hinchados al recordar a sus padres y cómo habían lucido en su funeral. El dicho "callado estás más guapo" nunca había tenido tanto sentido para ella. A pesar de que se había quedado sola por completo tras su fallecimiento, no derramó ni una lágrima verdadera. No se las merecían después de cómo la habían tratado desde que era niña.

Y luego apareció Rogue. Las lágrimas volvieron a acompañarla, como llevaban haciendo toda la noche desde que abandonó la habitación de su amigo. Esta vez se quedaría sola de verdad, nadie vendría a rescatarla de la oscuridad. Rogue se largaría con Yukino, la abandonaría y no volvería a visitarla nunca. Aguria le había robado su último rayo de sol.

Ojalá muriese.

Los faros de un coche de líneas cuadradas iluminaron el bordillo en el que se encontraba sentada, evocando recuerdos dolorosos en los que no deseaba indagar. Suspiró con ironía, cómo desearía que alguien se preocupase tanto por ella como para llevarla a casa a esas horas de la noche. Sabía que eso no ocurriría, por supuesto; su destino era propio de los libros que ella misma solía escribir: oscuro y con un trágico final. Se arrebujó contra sus rodillas mientras esperaba que los faros de aquel coche parado frente a ella dejasen de apuntarla directamente a los ojos. Con suerte aquel coche pertenecería al jefe Eucliffe, que iba a detenerla por supuesto asesinato.

-Lucy.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y alzó la vista al frente con parsimonia. Estaba sorprendida, Natsu de verdad había ido a buscarla. Se preocupaba por ella tanto o más de lo que lo hacía Rogue.

Dejó que los sollozos escaparan, sonoros y libres, al mismo tiempo que sentía una nueva y espesa capa de lágrimas cubrir su rostro por completo. Dragneel la llevaría a su casa, y con suerte pasaría la noche con ella. Podría desahogarse con alguien, no estaría sola y encerrada entre aquellas paredes que la volvían loca con recuerdos de gritos y más llantos por su parte.

-Ven, voy a llevarte a casa.

El joven de pelo rosa pasó un brazo de la rubia por encima de sus hombros. Lucy podía sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo; no una calidez normal, era el fuego del hogar. Quizá su destino no fuese tan trágico como ella misma lo había dibujado, quizá todavía quedase hueco en su destrozado cuerpo para albergar un poco de esperanza.

Quiso darle las gracias, pero de su boca no salían más que lamentos, pequeños quejidos que escupía su alma.

-Me parece que esa todavía es mi tarea, Dragneel.

Un escalofrío atravesó como un misil toda su espalda. Una voz fría, cargada de ansiedad camuflada en calma, había hecho aparición en la escena. Lucy la reconoció al instante, del mismo modo que Natsu.

-Rogue.

Sin saber por qué, Heartfilia sujetó con fuerza la camiseta y la mano de Natsu Dragneel. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía el miedo en estado puro.

._.

La forense Levy McGarden contoneó graciosamente sus finas caderas hasta la escena del crimen. Un ancho río que atravesaba toda Magnolia había sido la cuna en la que la Muerte había tomado posesión del alma de la muchacha alegre que había sido Yukino Aguria.

Llevaba un vestido corto de color naranja y se recogía el pelo azul con un trozo de tela amarillo a modo de turbante. A pesar de su pequeña estatura, aquella mujer había acabado un doctorado en Medicina Forense con dos años de antelación. Era querida y admirada a partes iguales por todos los miembros del cuerpo de policía con los que trabajaba. Sin embargo, había uno al que ella admiraba de una manera casi religiosa: el inspector Eucliffe.

Ese hombre no sólo había superado la desaparición de su mujer hacía cinco años, sino que ahora, justo cuando su vida se estaba desmoronando frente a todos con el asesinato de su hijo, lucía su placa con mucho más orgullo de lo que lo había hecho jamás.

Se aproximó hacia él con una gracilidad digna de una gacela y se agachó para poder observar el cadáver de una forma más simbólica: la piel aún no había perdido su color, lo cual indicaba que no haría más de una hora de su defunción; no había ninguna clase de herida, a excepción de aquellos rasguños leves en las palmas de las manos y un arañazo en su mejilla; tampoco la ropa había sido rasgada, y McGarden no detectaba ningún indicio de agresión física. Si no hubiese estado más o menos familiarizada con el _modus operandi_ de aquel psicópata, habría jurado que la muerte de Aguria no era más que una desdichada tragedia que ocurrió al resbalarse y caer desde el puente en el que la habían encontrado.

A pesar de eso, señaló con movimientos rápidos que trasladasen el cuerpo a su zona de trabajo.

Sentía curiosidad por ver qué clase de químicos había usado para asesinar a esa pobre muchacha.

* * *

**Hasta aquí por hoy, espero no morir en vuestras manos. :3 **

**Quería disculparme con todos vosotros, mis queridísimos lectores. Sé que no lo estoy haciendo bien con eso de cumplir los horarios -ya sabéis, eso de actualizar los jueves-, y quería ofreceros mis disculpas y pedir un poco de clemencia. **

**Por otro lado, está la noticia que quiero daros. **

**Voy a cambiar el horario de actualización del fic de los jueves a los martes.**

**¿Por qué? Muy sencillo: me ha surgido un curso de teatro al que tengo que asistir cada jueves. Eso no sería un problema en sí, sino fuera porque el local está ****bastante**** lejos del piso en el que vivo con mi novio, y por ello tengo que quedarme a comer en casa de una amiga que sí vive cerca del lugar. **

**Entenderéis que es bastante molesto para mí actualizar cada jueves si no paro por mi casa. Siento no haberos avisado antes. **

**¡Pero muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis, followeáis y faveáis esta historia tan enredada! De verdad que hacéis mi mundo cada día con cada review, follow o fav. ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora sí, se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	6. Capítulo sexto

_Capítulo sexto._

Juvia observaba con ansiedad y creciente pánico la escena que acababa de situarse frente al Dodge de Gray:

Lucy Heartfilia miraba con terror a los ojos del muchacho moreno situado frente a ella y Natsu a la vez que sus manos blanquecinas se tensaban en un agarre forzado de la camiseta negra de Dragneel; el chico de pelo rosa abrazaba con tenacidad a la rubia y sujetaba la cabeza de la misma contra su pecho en un ademán más que protector; el último en discordia, al que Juvia escuchó que llamaban Rogue, se mantenía estático frente a los muchachos sonriendo de manera acuciante, demasiado taimado para tramar algo bueno.

La chica peliazul comenzó a hiperventilar temiendo el peor destino para aquellos dos cuando la mano ruda y áspera de Gray se posó en su hombro, tranquilizándola y remitiendo las respiraciones histéricas. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas malas, no era que no fuese fuerte; no obstante, prefería evitar cualquier situación tensa, y aquella era una de las más tensas que había tenido el amargo placer de presenciar.

-Creía que estabas en tu casa haciéndole de todo a la pobre Aguria.

Natsu Dragneel retaba con la mirada al otro chico, que no dejaba de sonreír casi histriónicamente. Los sollozos que Heartfilia trataba de hacer desaparecer se hicieron omnipresentes en toda el área, provocando escalofríos de comprensión en Lockser; sabía lo que era temer por la propia vida.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia. –Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte Rogue.– Yo creía que tú estarías desesperado intentando quitarme a Lucy.

-¿Dónde está Yukino, Rogue?

Lo último que necesitaba Heartfilia era a Rogue asegurando que era suya. Juvia entendía la soledad de Heartfilia, en cierto modo. Creer que alguien te está salvando de la oscuridad y enamorarte de esa persona sólo para darte cuenta después de que lo tenías demasiado idealizado y que, en realidad, era un gilipollas. Lockser tuvo ganas de salir corriendo del coche y abrazarla también para hacerla saber que no estaba sola.

-¿Yukino? –Repitió Cheney.– ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Keith Eucliffe, Natsu? He oído que sois buenos amigos.

La expresión de Dragneel se endureció, y Lucy se apretujó más contra el pecho del pelirrosa.

-Te he preguntado dónde está Aguria.

El muchacho moreno sonrió con sorna antes de responder:

-Probablemente esté criando malvas. –Resolvió sin demasiado dolor en el rostro.– Después de todo, eso es lo que le pasa a todo el que hace daño a un Heartfilia, ¿verdad, Lucy?

La rubia giró el rostro de manera tortuosa hacia fuera del pecho de Natsu, ubicando en sus ojos mucho más dolor y desprecio del que alguna vez Juvia pudo observar en alguien. Acto seguido, soltó el agarre que había hecho a la camiseta de Dragneel y se desasió de los brazos tonificados del mismo, sólo para acercarse levemente a Rogue Cheney y poder mirarle a los ojos de una forma mucho más directa y amenazante.

El lugar adquirió un aura lúgrube, con el motor del coche de Gray y el ruido del transcurso del río como única ambientación sonora. La Luna y el resto de astros celestes se encargaron del resto. Con las cuatro puertas del Dodge abiertas, la fría brisa de la madrugada se colaba por las prendas de Juvia, que sentía un frío mucho menos físico.

-Lárgate.

Aquellas sílabas provocaron más por si mismas que cualquier otro discurso preparado y grotesco. El rostro carente de expresión que Cheney había mantenido durante todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí parado se convulsionó en una mueca terrorífica de ansiedad y miedo que heló la sangre de la joven de pelo azul.

El moreno incrustó su mirada rojiza en los ojos marrones de la rubia, con el semblante pálido y, de nuevo, extrañamente calmado.

-Nos vemos mañana, rubia. –Dio media vuelta, preparándose para deshacer el camino por el que había llegado hasta ahí.– La dejo a tu cargo, Dragneel. No la dejes sola esta noche, el jefe Eucliffe podría cabrearse.

._.

Una sobredosis de analgésicos. Un concentrado de setenta y cinco cápsulas inyectado directamente en vena era todo lo que ese psicópata asesino había utilizado para conducir a Yukino Aguria a su trágico final. Los resultados del análisis póstumo desvelaron a la forense McGraden que, efectivamente, la muerte de Aguria había sido provocada por una sobredosis de analgésicos opiáceos. O lo que es lo mismo, morfina.

Levy frunció el ceño de tal modo que ella misma sintió que su cara se deformaba en demasía. ¿Quién no iba a tener acceso a un puñado de analgésicos y a una jeringuilla? Todo estaba en las farmacias, ¡todo! Sólo se necesitaba fingir un dolor agudo al que una simple radiografía no podía llegar y al minuto siguiente el doctor ya estaba expendiendo una receta en la que figuraba el nombre de cualquier pastilla con una mínima cantidad de morfina que no sería letal de manera controlada.

Pero setenta y cinco de aquellas pastillas administradas de golpe en el sistema cardiovascular era un suicidio.

Asesinato, en este caso.

La pequeña mujer de pelo azul se disponía a redactar el informe que entregaría más tarde a la policía cuando el inspector Eucliffe entró en su despacho con un leve traqueo en la puerta.

-McGarden –saludó con voz severa.

-Inspector Eucliffe –respondió ella con dulzura–, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Todavía no he terminado el informe, ni siquiera lo he empezado –reveló con culpabilidad.

-Me gustaría que me diera su visión profesional del caso, doctora. –La miró a los ojos, triste.– ¿Sigue sin encontrar huellas en los cuerpos? –La delgada mujer negó dos veces.– ¿Ni siquiera en el de… Sting?

-Lo siento, Keith. Sea quien sea, sabe perfectamente a qué clase de juego está jugando. –Comenzó.– No me refiero a que esto no se trate más que de un juego, señor, simplemente creo que el asesino lo toma como tal. Una especie de _Cluedo_ en el que es imprescindible no dejar ni una sola pista. –Tomó aire y continuó, temiendo la reacción del hombre.– Tanto Aguria como su hijo han sido asesinados con instrumentos al alcance de cualquier persona mayor de edad, tales como agentes nefrotóxicos o analgésicos comunes para tratar el dolor agudo. No creo que vaya a resultarnos fácil dar con el culpable, a no ser que él quiera que lo encontremos.

._.

La casa de los Heartfilia era pequeña y tosca, sin una decoración excesiva y con varios ventanales rodeándola.

Gray y Juvia se habían alejado de la residencia en cuanto Lucy estuvo completamente fuera del coche. El silencio había sido el único acompañante de los cuatro jóvenes durante el aparentemente largo trayecto desde el puente de Magnolia.

Ahora el salón de Lucy Heartfilia se encontraba iluminado a penas con la tenue luz de una lámpara pequeña situada en una mesa de café baja en color cerezo. Natsu había apartado el resto de muebles, dejando espacio suficiente en el centro del salón como para ubicar el colchón tamaño matrimonio en el que se encontraban ambos tumbados. La rubia posaba la cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras intentaba ahogar los sollozos amargos que huían desde sus pulmones a su boca. Por su parte, Dragneel se limitaba a acariciar suavemente el costado de la joven en silencio, observando detenidamente la mancha acuosa que estaba comenzando a formarse en su camiseta gracias a las lágrimas de Heartfilia.

De pronto, Lucy levantó la cabeza hacia el rostro del pelirrosa, lo miró con ojos hinchados y tristes antes de comenzar a hablar:

-¿Por qué has venido a por mí?

-Porque eres mi amiga, Lucy. –Respondió él, resuelto.– Y no me sentiría bien dejando sola a una amiga a las tantas de la noche en un puente.

Ella bajó la mirada y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de Dragneel.

-Natsu –llamó–, gracias por no abandonarme.

Y él sólo pudo responder con un abrazo tierno, tratando de demostrarle que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la dejaría sola.

El ambiente se transformó en uno más íntimo, casi romántico. Natsu y Lucy tumbados en una cama de matrimonio, la lámpara en la mesita de café iluminando la escena, solos en una casa en la que siempre habitaba sólo una persona; todo eso después de una situación casi trágica. Un ambiente perfecto para una declaración amorosa.

El sonido de la guitarra de _Ruby Tuesday_ se encargó de quebrar el ansiado momento. Natsu se levantó sólo para ver cómo el identificador de llamadas de su teléfono móvil indicaba que Keith Eucliffe deseaba contactar con él.

-Yukino Aguria ha muerto por una sobredosis de morfina. –Sin darle tiempo a responder, o a asombrarse siquiera, el inspector Eucliffe continuó.– Espero por tu bien que hayas mantenido una vigilancia extrema en Heartfilia, porque es mi sospechosa número uno.

-¿Disculpe?

-Dreyar me ha informado de que Lucy Heartfilia salió corriendo de casa de los Cheney justo después de toparse con Rogue y Aguria solos en la habitación de éste. –Suspiró.– Mira, Dragneel, sé que estás en contra, pero todo el que se entromete en la vida de esa chica acaba accidentado o muerto. Deberías alejarte de ella.

-Disculpe, jefe Eucliffe –al pronunciar el nombre, la chica alzó la cabeza con interés–, yo me preocuparía más por Cheney, y dejaría a Lucy en paz. Lo ha pasado demasiado mal como para que usted ande por ahí tachándola de asesina psicótica.

Sin más que decir, cortó la llamada y dio un beso en la frente blanquecina de la muchacha estupefacta.

-¿Creen que yo he matado a toda esa gente?

-No te preocupes, Lucy. No pienso dejar que te hagan más daño.

* * *

**¡Aquí está, lo prometido es deuda!**

**Más corto de lo que yo quisiera, pero la verdad es que he escrito este capítulo más de siete veces y ésta ha sido la versión que menos me ha disgustado. Espero que me perdonéis.**

**Bueno, bueno, como veo que os gusta hacer vuestras pesquisas, os invito a continuar haciéndolas. ¡Me encanta ver como algunos de vosotros estáis dando ****_casi_**** en el clavo! Seríais unos inspectores geniales. :D **

**¡Gracias a los que os tomáis la molestia de leer y dejar un preciosísimo y valiosísimo review para mí! No sabéis cómo os adoro a todos. :3 **

**Por último, quiero dejar claro a SweetBloodyNight que mi peluche de Happy es mío, y que he dé gracias a que he accedido a dejárselo un ratito. n.n ¡Sólo porque es mi clon! =.= **

**No me robes a Happy, porfi. ;_; Que lloro. **

**¡Bueno, hasta aquí todo por hoy! :D **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	7. Capítulo séptimo

_Capítulo séptimo._

El ambiente era tenso en la sala de interrogatorios de paredes grises. Encima de la mesa se encontraban una serie de papeles: informes forenses realizados por Levy McGarden en los que estaban detallados los asesinatos y los nombres de las víctimas. El inspector Eucliffe arrojó los papeles frente a Rogue Cheney para que los inspeccionara e intentar vislumbrar un rayo de reconocimiento en los ojos rojizos del muchacho.

Por el contrario, la única respuesta visual que obtuvo fue un leve movimiento en la mirada cansada del joven y una expresión neutra.

Cheney había sido capturado por los agentes Dreyar y Justine en cuanto entró por la puerta de su casa. Su madre lo observaba con apariencia culpable y derrotada, como si hubiese estado luchando contra aquellos hombres durante toda la noche. No les contó qué había estado haciendo durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de casa, simplemente se dejó esposar por aquellos hombre altos y fornidos mientras vislumbraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo su madre rompía a llorar sobre la encimera de mármol blanco de la cocina.

Y ahora se encontraba en la deprimente sala de interrogatorios junto a la agradable compañía del padre de su ex mejor amigo muerto, Keith Eucliffe, que lo miraba tan intensamente que comenzaba a asustarle un poco.

-¿Qué sabes de esto, Cheney?

El inspector Eucliffe había sido considerado por Rogue como el padre que nunca tuvo en otros tiempos, cuando él y Sting aún eran como hermanos.

-¿Habla de Sting y Yukino? –Miró toscamente a los ojos del hombre.– Están muertos, eso es todo lo que sé. –Decidió divertirse un poco, de modo que sonrió de medio lado antes de comenzar.– Aunque Yukino me gustaba un poco y Sting se había vuelto un poco gilipollas durante los últimos años. ¿He acertado?

El jefe de policía abofeteó al joven, que más que sentir dolor, notó cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas por segunda vez aquella noche. Volvió a sonreír.

-Eso está considerado brutalidad policial, señor, y está penado por la ley.

-Cállate. –Espetó el hombre.– Sé que estás relacionado con estos asesinatos, aunque aún no tengo ni idea de cómo. Pero tengo muy claro que tú y tu amiga Heartfilia vais a pagar por lo que habéis causado en esta ciudad.

A Rogue le sorprendió la mención de la rubia, aunque no lo exteriorizó. ¿Acaso Keith Eucliffe estaba al tanto de _aquello_?

-¿Qué sabe de Lucy? –Curioso, Cheney decidió investigar hasta dónde sabía el policía.

A Eucliffe se le abrieron los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. De modo que Lucy Heartfilia escondía algo.

-Sé que todo esto gira en torno a ella, que nadie que la haya hecho sufrir ha salido impune. –De pronto, la mirada de Keith se transformó en una mucho más humana, triste, que clamaba un poco de comprensión.– Rogue, ayúdame a destaparla y tú no tendrás por qué volver a encontrarte en una situación como esta.

Y Rogue _casi_ mordió el anzuelo.

Luego recordó que ese hombre acababa de acusarlo y que pretendía encarcelar a Lucy. Quería separarlo de ella. Igual que Natsu Dragneel.

No iba a consentirlo.

No obstante, quiso darle un escarmiento a esa estúpida rubia. Quiso enseñarle que él era el único que podía ayudarla de verdad, que él era su única esperanza en este mundo asqueroso en el que todo el mundo quería verla sufrir.

-¿Por qué no habla con ella y le pregunta por Erza Scarlet?

._.

El sol golpeó en las facciones dormidas de Lucy Heartfilia aquella mañana con suavidad. Algo adormilada, abrió los ojos con temor al no reconocer las paredes blancas de su habitación. No obstante, se tranquilizó al descubrir que se encontraba en el salón, tumbada sobre un colchón de matrimonio y al lado de Natsu. Rememoró toda la noche anterior y los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas amargas.

-No llores, Lucy. –Escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de Natsu y se acordó de respirar.– Hoy es otro día, y no olvides que estoy a tu lado.

La rubia recibió un cálido abrazo por parte del muchacho y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que realmente no estaba sola. Dirigió la mirada de nuevo hacia arriba, a los ojos jade de Natsu, y se sorprendió al visualizar al joven de pelo rosa con la mirada clavada en ella, observándola seriamente y transmitiendo a Lucy un sentimiento de calidez y nerviosismo que nunca antes había sentido; algo que ni siquiera había sentido cuando miraba a Rogue.

-¿Quieres algo de desayuno?

En vano, la rubia intentó romper el contacto visual a pesar de que los ojos de Natsu le resultaban tremendamente hipnotizantes. Poco a poco, ambos fueron amoldándose al cuerpo de su compañero de cama, olvidando la oferta de desayuno y el rugido de sus estómagos. Sólo importaban ellos, ese momento y la electricidad que recorría cada célula de sus cuerpos; el ardor y la comezón que comenzaban a sentir en los labios, que les molestaba, y sabían que la única manera de apagar el incendio que se extendía a través de sus pieles era tocarlas, acariciarlas. Las bocas comenzaron a secarse, clamando con fiereza el contacto con sus semejantes, anhelando el oasis que sabían que estaba localizado en el otro.

Natsu bebería de Lucy, y Lucy lo haría de Natsu.

Comprendieron de pronto que se necesitaban, que habían estado predestinados desde el nacimiento. Las curvas de Lucy se ajustaban a los músculos definidos de Natsu, se adherían reclamando lo que les estaba dado por naturaleza. El aliento de fuego de él se fundía con el aroma celestial de ella, anunciando la culminación del deseo que les había sorprendido de pronto. Las bocas estaban tan cerca que quemaban.

El timbre de la casa avanzó cruelmente por el pasillo hasta el salón, rompiendo el hechizante momento y dejando a los dos habitantes de la casa confusos y desorientados. Heartfilia se deshizo con rapidez del abrazo de Dragneel y avanzó con grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, no sabiendo si abrazar o golpear al sujeto que los había interrumpido.

-Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia. –Un hombre alto, rubio y con una cicatriz en el ojo se encontraba plantado frente al portón de casa de la joven, acompañado por un hombre un poco más bajo que él y con el pelo verde.– Sentimos molestarla a estas horas –sacó algo de su bolsillo, una placa; era un policía– departamento de homicidios, agentes Dreyar y Justine. –El rubio miró a Lucy confiado, mientras que el de pelo verde parecía bastante más estricto.– ¿Nos invita a pasar?

Yukino. Fue lo primero que le pasó a Heartfilia por la mente. Seguro que habían encontrado su cadáver durante la noche y, de nuevo, ella volvía a ser el enemigo público número uno.

Con un ademán elegante, la rubia invitó a los dos agentes a su casa. Les ofreció café y ellos lo rechazaron mientras el agente Dreyar no dejaba de despotricar con su compañero sobre la densidad del tráfico aquella mañana. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió al encontrar a Natsu entre las sábanas despotricando sobre lo oportunos que habían sido.

-Buenos días, Dragneel –saludó Dreyar.

-Agentes –devolvió a su vez el saludo.

-Bien, señorita Heartfilia, ¿sería tan amable de responder a nuestras preguntas?

-¿No es usted demasiado complaciente para tratarse de un agente de seguridad nacional?

Entonces, fue el agente Justine el que tomó el mando de la situación:

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿qué podría decirnos acerca de Erza Scarlet?

La mente de Lucy se nubló, el pánico invadió su cerebro y su cuerpo como un manto negro de caos y anarquía. ¿Cómo sabían ese nombre? ¿Por qué había surgido de nuevo, y más ahora? ¿Quién había hablado? El cerebro de la rubia trabajaba a toda velocidad, negociando las variables y los casos hipotéticos a los que tendría que enfrentarse según diera qué respuesta.

¡Rogue!

Ese hijo de puta malnacido había abierto la boca y ahora no tenía escapatoria posible. Ninguna respuesta sonaría convincente. ¿Qué iba a decir, que no sabía de quién le estaban hablando? Eso resultaría patético, y más viniendo de una Heartfilia. Había datos en todas partes sobre ella y su infancia prácticamente compartida con Scarlet. Miró a su alrededor: los agentes la miraban con curiosidad, y Dreyar mantenía su inquietante sonrisa, como si hubiese adivinado que la tenía cogida por los huevos; a su lado, Natsu estaba serio, taciturno, resultaba obvio que le había molestado que la hubiesen increpado de aquella manera.

-Erza Scarlet era como mi hermana cuando éramos unas crías. –Al final decidió que ya no serviría de nada ocultar aquello.– Nuestros padres eran vecinos y nosotras nos criamos en el jardín de atrás, jugando a que yo era una princesa y ella una guerrera que debía matar al dragón que me custodiaba. –Rió.– Era alegre, optimista y la persona con más valores que yo haya conocido jamás.

La voz de Lucy se fue apagando a medida que avanzaba el relato. La caja de Pandora estaba abierta, y los recuerdos escapaban, incontrolables, por las hendiduras tapiadas de su machacado cerebro. Las lágrimas aparecieron de nuevo en sus ojos marrones y la voz se cortó de pronto. Sintió la mano cálida y grande de Dragneel posarse sobre la suya y un lejano "No tienes que hablar si no quieres".

Natsu era demasiado bueno con ella.

-¿Qué ocurrió cuando Erza y usted cumplieron 15 años, señorita Heartfilia?

La voz grave del agente Dreyar era burlona e irrisoria, tanto que Lucy percibió un toque en el hombro del rubio por parte de su compañero y un gruñido de advertencia nacer en lo más profundo de la garganta de su medio amante de pelo rosa.

Como al final del juego de mesa _Cluedo_, cuando todos los jugadores han descubierto al criminal, Lucy confesó su secreto frente a aquellos tres hombres, consciente de que, finalmente, no podría tener el final feliz que había tenido al alcance de su mano hacía unos momentos:

-Yo maté a Erza Scarlet en la fiesta de nuestro quince cumpleaños.

._.

Las puertas del hostal se abrieron por primera vez aquella mañana mientras daban paso a las calles de Magnolia a la escultural figura de una mujer que sonreía confiada.

Llevaba consigo una sonrisa triunfadora y una melena escarlata.

Escarlata, como su alma.

-Bueno, Lucy Heartfilia, me estoy aburriendo de jugar al escondite.

* * *

**¡Nuevos misterios, nuevos personajes! **

**Me encanta, porque algunos de vosotros tenéis vaga idea de por dónde van los tiros. **

**Aunque, lo siento, ¡aún nadie ha dado en el clavo! **

**Pero hay algunos que casi, casi. :3 **

**Ah, ¡estoy tan feliz de que os esté gustando este intento de novela policíaca! :_) No sabía si iba a convencer, pero creo que está teniendo buena repuesta. **

**¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Sois un amor! :D **

**Bueno, y a los que esteis esperando por "**_Cómo convivir en pareja (y no morir en el intento)_**", ¡tranquilos! Ha tenido tanto éxito que ya casi tengo acabado el segundo capítulo.**

**Gracias, otra vez, por comentar, favear, followear y hacer todas esas cosas de amor que hacéis. :'3**

**¡Y recordad! **

**Esta escritora vive con su novio. Los reviews hacen feliz a esta autora. Una autora feliz es igual a un novio feliz (if you know what I mean). **

**¡Eso son muchas personas (y actos e.é) felices!**

**Hacer feliz a alguien está al alcance de tu mano, ¿lo harás? :) **

**Se despide, **

**B**_oogie._


	8. Capítulo octavo

_Capítulo octavo._

La investigación llevaba varios días estancada, McGarden no había descubierto nada nuevo y Keith estaba empezando a impacientarse. Si aquello continuaba de aquella manera, él mismo iba a enviar a Heartfilia y a Cheney de la mano a la silla eléctrica. ¡Joder, tenía motivos más que suficientes para hacerlo!

Lucy Heartfilia había admitido frente a dos de sus mejores agentes que había asesinado a Erza Scarlet; no había dado detalles ni del móvil ni del arma del crimen, pero sí lo había afirmado. El jefe de policía sostenía en su mano el acta de defunción de la señorita Scarlet, que tan sólo tenía quince años cuando fue asesinada. Jude y Layla se habían mudado unas semanas después del trágico suceso, a fin de que "la pobre Lucy" no sufriese más de lo necesario. Ellos murieron un año después de aquello, dejando sola a la muchacha rubia de incontables secretos.

Bajo la fecha y el lugar de la defunción de Scarlet había escrito un pequeño texto que afirmaba que la muchacha había sufrido una muerte por ahogamiento. En otras palabras, aquella joven vivaz y optimista se había tirado al río y se había ahogado. Algo no encajaba en todo aquello, puesto que, por mucho que investigase, Keith Eucliffe no encontró nunca fotos del cadáver de la adolescente.

Los pensamientos del investigador jefe se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por un incipiente estruendo en la entrada de comisaría. Sonrío con desgana, ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-¡Soltadme! –Gritaba la voz energética de un joven.– ¡Quiero ver al jefe Eucliffe! Joder, ¡jefe! ¡Salga, maldita sea! –Mesas y sillas siendo arrolladas retumbaron por todo el local, incluso por la oficina de Keith.– ¡He dicho que me soltéis! ¿Dónde está Lucy? ¿Dónde la habéis metido? ¡Ella no puede estar aquí, no _debe_ estarlo, mierda!

Antes de salir de la oficina, Keith Eucliffe ya sabía que Natsu Dragneel estaría solo esta vez; él ya conocía a Lockser, y estaba seguro de que ella no estaría de acuerdo con el pelirrosa en lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, el joven Fullbuster no se encontraría ahí tampoco, valoraba demasiado a la muchacha como para hacerle pasar un mal rato por acompañar a su amigo a armar un escándalo como aquel.

La recepción era un caos cuando el policía puso un paso fuera de la oficina enmoquetada y con paredes frías de cemento. Comprobó que su teoría era cierta al observar cómo Dreyar, Justine y Elfman Strauss no eran suficientes para reducir al joven Dragneel, que parecía echar fuego por cada poro de su piel. Un dragón de escamas rosas.

Posó su vista en él y disfrutó dándose cuenta de que el muchacho lo había visto salir del despacho y se había enfurecido aún más.

-¡Escúcheme, jefe Eucliffe! –Otra vez ese molesto nombre, _jefe Eucliffe_.– ¡Le dije que dejase a Lucy en paz! ¡Ella no ha hecho nada, joder! ¡Todos vosotros la habéis obligado a confesar un crimen que no ha cometido! –Natsu se agitaba cada vez más entre los brazos de los tres hombres más fuertes de su comisaría.– ¡Agh! ¡Soltadme! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde tenéis encerrada a Lucy?

-Tranquilízate, Dragneel. –Decidió intervenir, pues si seguía así, lo más probable era que acabase él sólo con toda la comisaría y todos lo que estaban dentro.– Tú mismo la escuchaste confesar el crimen. –La única respuesta del joven fue un gruñido excesivamente alto y más agitación entre los brazos de los agentes.– No seas así, yo también estoy afligido. La única diferencia es que yo ya estaba preparado para que esa mujer fuese una psicópata. Si quieres, dejo que leas el acta de defunción de la señorita Scarlet.

-¡Lucy no ha matado a nadie!

Haciendo caso omiso, Keith continuó:

-Ya sabes que sus padres no la trataban bien, nunca lo hicieron. Esa podría ser una causa para que Heartfilia los asesinase. En cuanto al resto de muertes –se encogió de hombros, tratando de no recordar el cadáver de su hijo; si lo hacía, iba a ir derecho a la celda en la que mantenían a esa loca y a asesinarla con sus propias manos–, creemos que acabó con ellos con la ayuda de Cheney. Todos hicieron algo que a ella no le gustó.

De pronto, el torbellino rosa dejó de revolverse contra los agentes que lo sujetaban. Permanecía estático, con la vista fija en el suelo y la cabeza hundida entre los hombros; trataba de acompasar la respiración, tranquilizarse. Hizo un gesto suave a los tres agentes que continuaban sujetándolo, indicando que podían soltar su agarre, que ya estaba tranquilo. Los tres miraron al inspector jefe, indecisos, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Keith Eucliffe.

Una vez estuvo liberado, Dragneel se dirigió de manera lenta y parsimoniosa al jefe de policía de Magnolia. Lo miró a los ojos, escudriñándolo con una chispa acerada en su mirada, y habló:

-Yo también he hecho cosas malas a Lucy Heartfilia, y no estoy muerto. Soy la prueba viviente de que esa mujer no es ninguna loca psicópata. También sé que ella no ha hecho nada, ni ahora ni nunca, y voy a demostrárselo.

Por un momento, la duda nubló la vista del inspector. ¿Qué había hecho aquel joven a Heartfilia? ¿Estaba en peligro, debía ayudarlo a escaparse? Aunque con Lucy entre rejas no sería necesaria tal protección.

Estaba a punto de preguntar a Dragneel a qué se refería exactamente cuando la puerta de la comisaría se abrió con un ruido sordo, dejando paso a una mujer alta, de complexión atlética y mirada decidida. Sonreía vagamente y vestía una camisa blanca y una falda azul que dejaba a la vista unas piernas largas y torneadas.

-Buenos días –saludó–. ¿Interrumpo algo?

Recorrió la recepción con una rápida ojeada, recordando a todos los presentes y en especial al jefe Eucliffe el caos que reinaba entre sus hombres y la comisaría.

Natsu Dragneel alzó el brazo y lo dejó caer hábilmente, dando paso a la mujer pelirroja y el motivo de su visita.

-Estaba buscando la casa de una vieja amiga, Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Podría alguien ayudarme a encontrarla?

La conmoción se instaló en un segundo en los cuerpos de todos los presentes. Aquella mujer pelirroja buscaba a Lucy Heartfilia. ¿Quién era?

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?

El que habló, pese a todo, no fue Keith Eucliffe, ni siquiera fue Laxus Dreyar el interventor. La voz enérgica de Dragneel inundó la sala, al parecer con fuerzas retomadas y esperanzas en aquella muchacha.

-Erza Scarlet –respondió–. ¿Acaso es eso relevante?

Lentamente, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron mientras el jefe de policía Eucliffe se llevaba la mano al pecho, con el alma destrozada por la pérdida del único hecho que mantenía atada a Heartfilia a la comisaría. Natsu Dragneel se dio la vuelta y observó directamente a los ojos viejos y cansados de Eucliffe.

-Disculpa, Erza –hablaba mientras miraba directamente al alma de Keith–, enseguida sale. Ha habido un ligero malentendido y ella ha pasado el día encerrada. –Sonrió.– Pero ahora que estás aquí, creo que el jefe Eucliffe no tendrá ningún problema en dejarla libre, ¿verdad?

._.

Lucy compartía celda con Cheney, y se habían pasado las últimas dos horas hablando sobre Yukino Aguria y su trágica muerte. Rogue se culpaba, mientras que la rubia ya no sentía la necesidad de consolarlo, de decirle que no estaba muerta por su culpa mientras acariciaba el pelo negro del muchacho.

En lugar de todo eso, lo único que salió de su boca fue:

-Está muerta, Rogue, acéptalo. Al fin y al cabo es culpa tuya. Tú has matado a Yukino Aguria, igual que yo a Erza Scarlet. Aprende a vivir con ello.

El Rogue frío de la noche anterior ya no estaba, había sido sustituido por el chaval que solía ser antes de la muerte de Sting Eucliffe. Pero Lucy ya no quería eso, no quería a Rogue. Lo había hecho hasta dos días antes de encontrarse encerrada junto a él en una celda mugrienta y fría al fondo de la comisaría de Magnolia, pero no lo hacía ahora.

La única imagen que habitaba su cerebro era una tormenta roja, un abanico de sonrisas cálidas y promesas vacías. Erza Scarlet había anidado de nuevo en su caótica mente, y Lucy no creía que fuese a abandonarla pronto. Demasiados recuerdos. A Heartfilia le gustaba la pelirroja, se sentía bien a su lado; ella era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había sido. Juntas habían prometido a las estrellas que siempre estarían juntas, sin importar lo que ocurriese. Eran como hermanas, sólo se tenían la una a la otra, sus padres siempre habían sido unos cabrones sin corazón. Ambas habían construido un mundo alternativo, una realidad paralela en la que nadie existía, sólo ellas. Sólo dos hermanas que no sabrían vivir la una sin la otra. Erza era la luz de Lucy, siempre riendo, siempre racional y ética, siempre justa. Y Lucy era el grano de arena en el zapato de Erza, siempre llena de moretones, siempre triste, siempre sonriendo cuando estaba con la pelirroja.

Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, Lucy siempre había necesitado a alguien a su lado, alguien que arrojase luz y calidez. Aunque siempre se le había dado bien fingir que estaba bien, que no necesitaba a nadie junto a ella.

-Rubia.

Cheney tenía un aspecto horrible. Las ojeras eran tan grandes que empezaba a tener cierto parecido con un mapache, el pelo semi largo y negro estaba pegado a sus sienes por el sudor, los ojos rojizos denotaban alarma, necesidad de explicar algo.

Lucy sólo movió la cabeza en ademán de que continuase hablando.

-Yo no maté a Yukino. –Se pasó las grandes manos por el pelo grasiento y sudoroso; una maraña enloquecida–. Dios, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Su mirada era suplicante, necesitaba que le creyese. Heartfilia lo observó con desdén.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin tomar clozapina?

El rostro del muchacho se convulsionó en una mueca de terror y asombro.

-¿No me crees?

-Responde.

-Dos meses. –Escudriñando la reacción de la rubia, elevó la vista del suelo. Sin embargo, Lucy no hizo gesto alguno, ya sabía eso.– ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedes controlar tu enfermedad sin esas pastillas, idiota. ¿Por qué dejaste de tomarlas?

-Ya no las necesito, estoy mejor.

-Gilipollas. ¿Tu madre sabe algo de esto?

Cheney negó, agitando la cabeza de un lugar a otro, eliminando toda posibilidad de conversación. Lucy suspiró.

Ella había sido la encargada de que Rogue continuase con su medicación durante los últimos tres meses, ya que la enfermedad había avanzado tanto y tan rápido que resultaba imposible para Joanne Cheney obligar a su hijo a medicarse. Heartfilia se rio de sí misma internamente por haber estado enamorada de un enfermo como aquel. Se recordaba a la enfermera de aquella película bélica tan triste, _Johnny cogió su fusil_, que se enamoraba de un paciente incapaz de mostrar estímulo alguno a aquello. La diferencia era que el pobre Johnny sí podía sentir algo de verdad. Por la mente de la rubia pasó la posibilidad de que Rogue se hubiese quedado sin la clozapina varios meses atrás, justo cuando ella dejó de prestarle tanta atención y comenzó a repartir su tiempo entre el moreno y Dragneel. Quiso sentirse culpable por ello, pero descubrió que no le importaba en lo más mínimo que Cheney se descuidase.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, escuchó a lo lejos la voz demandante de Natsu Dragneel gritando que la soltasen, que ella no había matado a nadie. Lucy sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que ese muchacho realmente necesitaba sacar lo mejor de todo el mundo.

Pero ella no tenía nada bueno dentro. Mató a Erza con quince años, sus padres murieron sólo un año después de aquello y ella no sintió tristeza ni emociones de ninguna clase, y, para colmo, dos años después, con dieciocho años, un cúmulo de muertes sucedían con ella como principal sospechosa. Ah, olvidaba que había dejado de lado a su mejor amigo enfermo cuando él más la necesitaba. ¿Qué luz iba a sacar Natsu de ella?

El sonido reverberado de unos tacones llegó hasta los oídos de ambos presos. Estaba recorriendo el pasillo diez minutos después de que Dragneel dejase de batallar contra toda la comisaría. Rogue lanzó la mirada hacia la rubia, que dirigió el rostro hacia el pasillo. Seguramente sería la pobre Joanne, que venía a pagar la fianza de ambos: del trastornado de su hijo y la hija de puta de su amiga.

Sin embargo, no fue la bajita mujer morena la que se presentó frente a ellos. Los ojos marrones de Heartfilia sintieron las lágrimas agolpándose en los bordes, los labios se abrieron de tal manera que la boca asemejaba una "O" perfecta y el cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de manera furiosa y sorpresiva. La mente de la joven rubia se colapsó frente a la imagen de tres personas, dos de ellas sin importancia en esos momentos: Natsu Dragneel, Keith Eucliffe y…

-Erza.

* * *

**¡Cucú! ¡No me matéis! D:**

**¡Juro que esta vez tengo excusa! **

**La universidad me ha mantenido alejada de todo el mundillo de la escritura -y de fanfiction- y la semana pasado fueron las fiestas de mi pueblo. ¡No podía faltar! T_T**

**En resumen, que os debo tres capítulos -creo, de modo que trataré de subirlos a lo largo de esta semana, para compensar todos los días que os debo. ¿Os parece bien? :) **

**Igualmente, si no os está gustando este fic, sólo tenéis que decirlo y veré qué hago con él: si lo dejo tal cual está, lo borro o sigo con el hasta acabarlo. ¿Alguna opinión respecto a eso? **

**¡Lo siento mucho, de verdad! No sabéis lo mal que me he estado sintiendo por culpa de no actualizar el fic. U.U **

**Así que, muchas gracias a todos los que comentan cada capítulo y aportan nuevas teorías que estoy encantadísima de leer. Sois amor, de verdad. :) **

**Ahora sí, me despido hasta que vuelva a subir capítulo -que espero que sea pronto. :3**

**B**_oogie._


	9. Capítulo noveno

_Capítulo noveno._

Natsu observaba la escena con una mezcla de alegría y confusión. A pesar de que le hacía inmensamente feliz que aquella mujer pelirroja estuviera viva, seguía sin entender cómo era posible que lo estuviese realmente, si todo el mundo, hasta Lucy, estaba convencido de que había muerto hacía tres años. Erza Scarlet llevaba tres años siendo el fantasma de Lucy Heartfilia, y ahora ella estaba vivita y coleando frente a todos ellos, como si nunca hubiese muerto o, al menos, desaparecido.

-¿Erza? –La voz de la rubia era apenas un susurro, un eco de lo que era normalmente.– Imposible. Tú… ¿De verdad eres tú?

El pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia el compañero de celda de Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney, cuyo rostro no era para nada diferente al de su amiga rubia. La única diferencia entre ambos radicaba en que éste tenía un brillo desquiciado en los ojos rojizos, observaba todo a su alrededor, como si presintiera que alguien, a parte de los presentes, estuviese espiando. Cuando su mirada se topó con la de Dragneel, la locura desapareció de su rostro, siendo sustituida por la máscara fría y casi inerte de la noche anterior. Sonreía de manera desquiciante, y se pasó una mano blanca y fría por la maraña sudorosa que era su pelo.

-¿Inspector? –La voz madura y aparentemente cuerda de Erza resonó por encima de los balbuceos y sollozos de la joven rubia y de los jadeos involuntarios de Cheney y el inspector Eucliffe, que dirigió el rostro hacia Scarlet.– Me gustaría que abriese la celda para poder abrazar a Lucy. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, ¿verdad, Lu?

Heartfilia sólo asintió, con las manos tapándole la boca, tratando de no gritar. Natsu podía sentir todo el cúmulo de emociones que Lucy estaba intentando controlar, y sentía, de nuevo, la irrefrenable necesidad de abrazarla y dejarla llorar escondida en su pecho todo el tiempo que ella necesitase. Por el contrario, sólo se limitó a asentir en dirección al jefe Eucliffe y a dejar vía libre a Scarlet para acercarse a Lucy.

._.

La puerta metálica se abrió silenciosamente, dejando el acceso libre a la celda, y el camino despejado a Lucy para correr hacia Erza. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo; las piernas le fallaban, sólo sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, y no podía hacer nada excepto contemplar la figura de porte elegante y seguro que se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba a su lado. Cualquiera diría que la pelirroja era mayor que la rubia, aunque ambas sabían que aquello no era así, tenían la misma edad, sólo que Erza había crecido bastante mejor que su amiga de la infancia.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?

Natsu se adentró un poco en la celda, observando detenidamente ambas figuras femeninas. Lucy estuvo segura entonces de que el pelirrosa no se fiaba de Scarlet. Lo cierto es que ni ella misma sabía de quien debía fiarse en aquellos momentos.

._.

Rogue se quedó en la celda, en comisaría, mientras observaba a Lucy salir de ahí de la mano de Erza Scarlet y Natsu Dragneel. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¡Esa puta pelirroja estaba muerta, él lo sabía! Su Lucy no le mentiría nunca, ¿verdad?

Estrujó un trozo de su camiseta negra entre las manos, ansioso por escapar de ahí junto a su rubia y protegerla de las amenazas que suponían esos dos sujetos de pelo extraño. No estaría segura con ellos, Cheney lo sabía. Pero no podría escapar de aquel cuartucho enmohecido y demasiado húmedo sin que esos malditos agentes corriesen tras él para volver a capturarlo y encerrarlo de nuevo. Heartfilia había podido salir porque ese imbécil de Keith Eucliffe no tenía pruebas contra ella una vez Scarlet hizo su entrada triunfal, mientras que a él se le acusaba de ser el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Yukino Aguria.

Pasó las manos por su enmarañado cabello negro, notando la capa de sudor frío que envolvía su frente y el cuero cabelludo. Él no había matado a esa mujer. ¡Joder, no! La había besado, estaba enamorado de ella.

Rio en la soledad fría y oscura de la celda. No, no estaba enamorado de esa zorrita de pelo blanco. Rogue Cheney sólo tenía ojos para una mujer, y esa era Lucy Heartfilia. Él sabía que haría lo que fuera por tenerla sólo para él, y que al final todo iba a arreglarse y ellos vivirían solos en una casa apartada de todos los cabrones que quisieran robarle a su rubia. Pero antes tendría que hacerse cargo de Scarlet y Dragneel.

Se preguntó si en comisaría estarían al tanto de su enfermedad y de la necesidad que tenía de clozapina.

._.

La casa de Natsu Dragneel le pareció a Lucy la más grande que había visto desde que sus padres y ella se mudaron de su antigua casa.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia y ella misma se encontraban sentados en los sillones acolchados del salón. La incomodidad era persistente para todos, no obstante Scarlet parecía encontrarse como en casa, pasando un brazo blanco y tonificado por la espalda de la rubia que solía ser su mejor amiga.

-Bien, Lucy –habló ella–, ¿cómo llevas eso de que tus padres quisieran matarme?

* * *

**Más corto que de costumbre, pero de verdad quería subir este capítulo, porque a partir de aquí es donde nos sumergiremos de lleno en los misterios y en su resolución. **

¿Por qué está viva Erza? ¿Qué hicieron exactamente los padres de Lucy? ¿Cuál es la enfermedad de Rogue? ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu con todo esto? ¿Quién mató a todo el mundo?

No sé cuántos capítulos quedarán para el final, porque aún no lo he escrito. Sin embargo, os diré que estamos ya en el epicentro de la historia.

¡Gracias a todos los que siguen con esta historia! El número ha bajado considerablemente, achaco eso a mi descuido en las actualizaciones. Pero no os preocupéis, seguiré con esto hasta el final, ¡lo prometo!

Hasta aquí todo, ¡no olvidéis pasaros por mi perfil y leer los nuevos shots "Mein Herz Brennt" (Jerza AU) y "Amores que matan" (StiCy Drama)!

Se despide,

**B**_oogie._


	10. Capítulo décimo

_Capítulo décimo_

El ambiente en la casa era huraño y tenso, las facciones del rostro de Natsu Dragneel eran la viva prueba de ello: el ceño fruncido, las manos apretadas violentamente en puños cargados y preparados para la lucha, los labios contraídos en una fina línea y profería un fuerte resoplido cada vez que espiraba. La pelirroja acababa de afirmar que los padres de Lucy habían tratado de asesinarla, sin éxito. Y su pobre rubia no podía rechazar ni esconder las lágrimas y el asombro que habitaban su rostro en aquel preciso momento.

El pelirrosa observó cómo Juvia se llevaba las manos a la boca después de aquella revelación, y cómo Gray pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novia con el fin de contener la misma sorpresa que ella. Natsu estaba seguro de que Fullbuster no había encontrado inconveniente alguno en admitir a Lucy Heartfilia, sin embargo, la peliazul se oponía totalmente a dejarla entrar en su círculo. Aseguraba que ella había pasado por las suficientes desgracias como para entrometerse en una nueva sin que la hubiesen llamado a ello; no deseaba perder a su novio o a su mejor amigo.

La nota discordante en la sala era la pelirroja, que emanaba seguridad en sí misma y valor por los cuatro costados. Natsu comenzaba a desconfiar de aquella mujer y su sonrisa escondida bajo aparente seriedad, era como si sola presencia se tratase de una burla hacia él, sus amigos y, sobre todo, Lucy. Y era la principal razón de sus manos apretadas en puños contra los costados. Erza Scarlet era igual de seria y sobria que Rogue Cheney, y ese era un mal precedente a la hora de tratar con Natsu Dragneel.

-Eso… No puede ser, estás mintiendo. –El silencio fue apartado por los susurros cargados de miedo e histeria de Lucy.– Dime que estás mintiendo, que sólo es una broma de mal gusto.

-Sabes de sobra que nunca miento. –La mano blanquecina de Erza se posó sobre el muslo de la figura casi convulsionante de la rubia.– Era su única forma de apartarme de ti, Lucy. De lo contrario, yo misma hubiera acabado por matar a esos cabrones que te torturaban.

-Layla no…

-Tu madre sólo callaba mientras veía cómo tu padre golpeaba cada parte de tu cuerpo de niña escuálida. –Natsu apretó más los puños entonces, sólo imaginar aquello le producía escalofríos.– ¿Recuerdas el día de la pelea? A solas le supliqué a Layla que dejase de hacerse la sorda, y la única respuesta que recibí fue una bofetada de Jude. Cuando quise poner una denuncia, ellos intentaron borrarme del mapa con una jeringuilla hasta arriba de morfina. –Su mirada se tiñó de tristeza y rio de manera melancólica.– Tienes suerte de que mi cuerpo sea a prueba de balas, sino habría muerto de verdad.

Lucy no podía hablar, Natsu lo notaba en las mandíbulas apretadas y en las lágrimas camufladas en sus mejillas más pálidas que el papel. Decidió hablar en su lugar.

-¿Por qué le cuentas todo esto delante de nosotros? ¿No sería mejor que lo hablaseis a solas?

Erza negó levemente y colocó de nuevo en su rostro la sonrisa seria que tanto molestaba a Dragneel.

-Os cuento todo esto porque no deseo ningún incidente cuando me la lleve lejos de aquí.

._.

Keith Eucliffe sentía que el preso, Rogue Cheney, entraba cada vez más en un estado catatónico en el que se aislaba a sí mismo del resto del mundo, no colaborando con nadie, no interactuando ni siquiera con su madre.

Joanne Cheney le pareció al inspector de policía una mujer demasiado buena como para soportar todas las desgracias que le habían ido sucediendo a lo largo de toda su vida, sobre todo, la encontró demasiado angelical como para criar a un psicópata hijo de puta de sangre fría como el hielo. La menuda mujer había ido a comisaría a visitar a su hijo a los calabozos, pero él ni siquiera se dignó a alzar la mirada para observar el rostro devastado e inundado en lágrimas que era Joanne.

Llevaba veinte minutos tratando de hablar algo con Rogue cuando Keith se acercó a la celda para revisar si ambos se encontraban en buen estado. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al observar el interior del cuartucho, su mirada se topó con una maraña de pelo negro hecha un ovillo en una esquina, susurrando cosas sin sentido, y a una mujer traspuesta que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas atravesar los barrotes y abrazar a la masa demente en la que se había transformado su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Joanne Cheney dio la vuelta lentamente, permitiendo a Eucliffe vislumbrar un rápido movimiento de la cabeza del chico.

-Rogue no ha tomado la clozapina. No sé cuándo ha pasado, cuándo ha dejado de tomarla –trataba de hacerse entender entre sollozos que se atoraban en su garganta–, le aseguro que no es un mal chico, señor, se lo prometo. Es todo culpa de la enfermedad. La culpa es de la maldita enfermedad, inspector Eucliffe. Si sólo pudiera volver atrás y obligarle a tomar esas pastillas todo se habría desenvuelto de otra manera. Lo siento mucho, inspector, lo siento tanto…

-¿De qué estás hablando, Joanne? ¿Rogue está enfermo?

Los ojos muertos de la señora Cheney se alzaron tortuosamente, obligándose a mirar directamente a la cara del hombre que había ordenado detener a su pequeño. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña, de eso se daba cuenta Keith, pero necesitaba saber de qué estaba hablando esa mujer.

-Rogue sufre esquizofrenia hebefrénica. Se la diagnosticaron a los quince años, necesita esas pastillas para controlarse.

-¡Cállate, Joanne! –Keith dirigió la mirada de nuevo al fondo de la celda, donde se encontraba la figura enfermiza y ojerosa de Rogue Cheney.– Ese hombre sólo quiere separarme de Lucy, y no puedo permitírselo. –La mirada rojiza se enfocó en la mujer y se transformó en una súplica.– Mamá, no dejes que me separen de Lucy. Por favor, no dejes que me lleven lejos de ella.

La piel del muchacho era apenas un trozo de tela blanca, sucia y descuidada; el sudor empapaba la cara y lo hacía lucir mucho más enfermo y correoso de lo que en realidad era. Los ojos eran puntos rojizos titilantes hundidos en unas ojeras negras y excesivamente marcadas. El chico moreno unía las manos entre sí de manera frenética, y no dejaba de tamborilear con el pie izquierdo. El inspector Eucliffe se dio cuenta entonces de que los constantes susurros sin sentido aparente que le había escuchado murmurar desde que entró en el calabozo no eran más que súplicas, ruegos forzosos que rezaban "no me separéis de Lucy, no me separéis de Lucy".

Definitivamente, Keith Eucliffe compadecía a la señora Cheney mucho más de lo que se compadecía a sí mismo desde que Sting fue asesinado.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía un móvil para los crímenes acontecidos, y de esa forma sería mucho más fácil descubrir que Rogue Cheney estaba detrás de todos ellos. Quiso sentirse mal por haber inculpado a Heartfilia de aquel modo, pero no pudo.

Algo en aquella chica seguía sin cuadrar del todo, y es que no se había olvidado de la cara oscura que Lucy Heartfilia le había mostrado sólo a él durante el interrogatorio por el "accidente" de sus padres.

._.

Gray continuaba intentado frenar a su mejor amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para reconocer cuando Natsu Dragneel se había enamorado por primera vez.

Observó los puños apretados del joven de pelo rosa, los ojos casi inyectados en sangre que amenazaban silenciosamente a la pelirroja frente a él. Gray quiso abalanzarse sobre él y gritarle que abandonase a esa rubia que no había traído más que problemas con ella cuando, pese a todo, descubrió que también él deseaba ayudar a aquella chica rubia y liberarla de todos los fantasmas que la acosaban desde hacía varios años.

._.

-No puedo irme.

Lucy sólo podía permitirse articular aquellas palabras. No era que no pudiese tomar de la mano a la amiga que creía asesinada por su propia mano, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Cuando discutió con Scarlet durante la fiesta de su quince cumpleaños, le pareció que la pelirroja no era ella misma; ahora comprendía que no estaba enfadada con ella por ser débil, sino que la morfina estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en ella. No obstante, aquella mujer que creía su mejor amiga quiso golpearla durante su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Lucy Heartfilia aporreó la cabeza escarlata de su amiga con una piedra con más fuerzas de las que creía poseer varias veces. Ella no quería matarla, simplemente estaba cansada de ser el saco de boxeo de todo el mundo, y creía que Erza la comprendía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella no había matado a su amiga, Erza Scarlet sólo cayó rendida por el efecto de la morfina que sus padres le habían inyectado.

Apretó el agarre que la pelirroja le ofrecía, trató de tragarse las lágrimas y los sollozos que amenazaban con huir de su ser una vez más y miró a la mujer segura de sí misma antes de hablar.

-Dejaste que creyese que te maté durante tres años. ¿De verdad esperas que me vaya contigo?

Entonces Erza Scarlet tomó el mentón de Lucy con la mano que tenía libre y besó los labios color fresa de la rubia.

-Por supuesto, Lucy. ¿Acaso has olvidado que te quiero?

* * *

**Las amenazas de muerte dejadlas para otro día.**

¿Cómo habéis estado? Espero que bien. :3

¡He vuelto! No definitivamente, porque ando un poco escasa de inspiración para esta historia. Básicamente mi Musa ha desaparecido del mapa, y la falta de reviews no es de mucha ayuda. Sinceramente, chicos, si no os gusta esta historia no tenéis más que decírmelo. Yo ya eré qué hacer con ella después. No creo que la cancele o que la borre -eso sería bastante hipócrita por mi parte-, pero probablemente la ponga en **hiatus permanente hasta que recupere el hilo.**

Joder, no es una amenaza, simplemente me molesta que la gente lea algo y no deje reviews. Los favs, si bien son agradecidos INMENSAMENTE, no significan mucho si no van acompañados por un tierno, sexy y bonito review.

**Los comentarios son el oxígeno del autor aquí, en FF. ¡No quiero morir tan joven! **

Ahora sí, podéis amenazarme como queráis. Pero, si habéis leído esto, no creo que os dé lepra por dejar un review, aunque sea poniéndome a parir, eso no importa.

Recordad que sois la fuente de mi inspiración, ¡no quiero secarme! D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
